New York 2
by CyaSunn
Summary: Spielt ein Jahr nach 'Tod im Eis'. Sara und Gil fliegen wieder nach New York um die Tagung des letzten Jahres nachzuholen, die ja leider durch Mord verhindert wurde. Was sie da wohl alles erleben werden?
1. Verschlafen

Autor: sunny66sara  
Rating: ab 13  
Kategorie: Romance  
Paaring: Sara/Gil  
Inhalt: Spielt ein Jahr nach'Tod im Eis'. (Für alle die es nicht kennen: Das ist das dritte CSIBuch. Sara und Gil fliegen nach New York um an einer Tagung teilzunehmen. Sie machen einen Spatziergang im Schnee, hören Schüsse und rennen in besagte Richtung. Dort finden sie eine brennende Leiche. Nun müssen sie ermitteln, was schwieriger ist als man denkt, da sie an Wüste und Hitze gewöhnt sind, nicht an Kälte und Schneestürme. Doch sie werden unterstützt von einem Mann der sich bestens damit auskennt. So findet das Ganze doch noch ein gutes Ende. Nun ja, was man auch unter 'gut' versteht. Wer es nicht kennt sollte es unbedingt lesen! Vor allem für Sara/Gil Shipper sehr geeignet. Kann ich nur empfehlen!) Sara und Gil fliegen wieder nach New York um die Tagung des letzten Jahres nachzuholen, die ja leider durch Mord verhindert wurde.  
Disclaimer: Nur die Handlung gehört mir, der Rest ist ausgeliehen...

Hier habt ihr eure neue Story. Wenn ihr schon so bettelt. Und Liz: Nein, nein, du kannst doch keinen erpressen damit das ich eine neue Story schreibe. Da musst du schon selber ran...

* * *

Verschlafen

In zehn Minuten würde Gil vor ihrer Tür stehen und sie abholen.  
Und sie war gerade erst aufgestanden, weil sie verschlafen hatte.

Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche.

Als sie wieder rauskam und sich gerade Klamotten raussuchen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

/Verdammt/ (Sara)

Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch, ging zur Tür und öffnete.

Gil starrte sie an.

„Sag nichts. Dieses dämliche Teil von Wecker kann aber auch nicht dann klingeln, wenn es mal wirklich wichtig ist! Bin erst vor zehn Minuten aufgestanden.", erklärte Sara schnell.

„Beeil dich!"

„Ja doch!"

Sara trat zur Seite und ließ ihn rein.

Sie war schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer als Gil die Tür schloss.

* * *

Als sie fünf Minuten später fertig angezogen ins Wohnzimmer kam, entdeckte sie einen schlafenden Gil auf ihrem Sofa. 

Sie lächelte, auch sie war noch müde, es war schließlich nicht lange her, dass sie eine Doppelschicht beendet hatten, aber nun mussten sie zum Flughafen, wenn sie den Flieger nicht verpassen wollten.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

Doch er schlief einfach weiter.

„Hey, Grissom… Grissom!"

„Sara…", seufzte er im Schlaf.

Sanft strich sie ihm über die Wange.

Davon wachte Gil auf und blickte direkt in Saras Augen.

„Was…?"

Sara richtete sich auf und grinste.

„Du kannst im Flugzeug schlafen."

Gil wurde rot.

„Habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ja, ich glaube man nennt das so…"

Einen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Fernseher werfend sagte Sara: „Wir müssen jetzt gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

„Okay…"

Gil war wohl noch etwas durcheinander, jedenfalls wehrte er sich nicht als Sara ihn an die Hand nahm und führte.

Sie grinste leicht und fragte ihn: „Kannst du überhaupt fahren?"

„Ja, klar… Warum sollte ich nicht fahren können?"

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und Sara schmunzelte.

„Okay, ich fahre. Setz dich schon mal ins Auto, ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen."

Sie verschwand wieder in der Wohnung und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit einer Reisetasche und einem Koffer wieder raus.

Die frische Luft hatte Gil gut getan und er war wieder etwas wacher.

„So viele Sachen brauchst du?"

Sara seufzte.

„Grissom. Wir fliegen nach New York. Hast du nichts gelernt auf der Tagung letztes Jahr? Es ist kalt in da."

„Ja, weiß ich. Ich habe mir dieses Mal auch wärmere Kleidung mitgenommen. Aber so viele Sachen habe ich nicht."

„Frauen brauchen Abwechslung.", belehrte ihn Sara.

Damit packte sie den Koffer und die Tasche in den Kofferraum.

Sie stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.

„Wieso fährst du?", wollte Gil wissen.

„Steig ein. Ich erklär's dir während der Fahrt. Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los."

Gil setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, schloss die Tür und schnallte sich an.

Sara startete den Wagen und erklärte nebenbei: „Du bist viel zu müde zum Fahren."

Zu ihrer Überraschung widersprach Gil nicht.

Sara bemerkte die Stille erst nach einiger Zeit und sie sah Gil kurz an.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Natürlich hatte er es bemerkt.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.", gestand sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum?", war die simple Frage.

„Du schläfst nicht richtig, du isst nicht richtig. Du bist oft abwesend und hörst einem nicht genau zu."

Gil fühlte sich ertappt und wurde leicht rot.

/Nur weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich denken muss, Sara./ (Gil)

Als Gil nichts erwiderte beließ sie es dabei und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße.

* * *

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" 

„Greg? Was machst du hier?"

„Mich von euch verabschieden, natürlich. Was sonst?"

„Das ist ja so süß von dir!", rief Sara und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Gil sah Greg neidisch an und knurrte: „Ja, super süß. Wir müssen jetzt aber gehen, komm Sara!"

Er zog sie weg von Greg, wobei er nicht bemerkte wie fest er sie am Handgelenk packte.

Sara machte sich wütend los.

„Ich kann alleine laufen! Außerdem tust du mir weh!"

Gil sah erschrocken auf die Stelle an der er sie angefasst hatte.

„Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht."

„Schon gut.", erwiderte Sara mürrisch, ging zurück zu Greg und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ciao, Greggo. Ruf mich an, okay?"

„Mach ich."

„Sara! Komm endlich!"

„Ist ja gut…", beruhigte Sara ihn.

„Er ist bloß eifersüchtig, Sara.", erklärte Greg und Sara begann zu lachen.

„Sicher.", kommentierte sie und ging dann mit Gil weg.

* * *

„Könntest du dieses Mal etwas mehr reden als eine Pflanze?" 

„Was?"

„Als wir das letzte Mal zur Tagung nach New York geflogen sind hast du gerade Mal ein kleines bisschen mehr geredet als eine Topfpflanze. Ich wollte wissen ob sich das steigern könnte?"

„Klar, warum nicht."

Sie redeten eine Weile über die letzte Tagung in New York und die Leute die sie dort kennen gelernt hatten.

Irgendwann bemerkte Gil, dass Sara immer wieder heimlich ihr Handgelenk betastete.

„Zeig mal."

Er nahm ihre Hand und musterte die roten Striemen die sich über ihre Haut zogen.

Scharf sog er die Luft ein.

„Das sieht verdammt schmerzhaft aus. Tut mir wirklich Leid."

Bestürzt sah er sie an.

„Ach... komm, vergiss es.", meinte Sara.

„Aber ich habe dir wehgetan! Entschuldige."

Sie zog ihre Hand aus seiner und guckte ihn lächelnd an.

„Ich verzeihe dir, okay?"

„Okay.", gab er nach.

* * *

So, das war das erste Chappi.  
Sagt mir ob ihr mehr wollt, okay? 


	2. Ankunft und Eifersucht

**liz:** Ja, du hast was du wolltest. Und ich muss ja zugeben, das duAngelusstarbuck (was für ein langer Name!) erpressen wolltest hat schon geholfen.-rot werd- Woher weißt du das es nichtnach diesem Chappi schon zu Ende ist? Hm? Aber, zur Beruhigung: Ist es nicht. So, und jetzt steh wieder auf.-Hand hinstreck und dir beim Aufstehen helf-Hat er Besitzansprüche? Eigentlich nicht. Noch nicht... Aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden! -g- Jetzt ließ aber schnell weiter und schreib mir wie es dir gefallen hat, ja? Auch mein Knopf braucht Liebe, also Vorsicht!  
**SaraSidle1990:** Also, bei dir würde ich auch gerne die Zahlen weglassen, so wie bei liz... geht schneller und ich bin faul... Ich schreibe ja schon, hier hast du das nächste Chappi!  
**loose:** Komm wieder runter, ich weiß, dass das überfällig war. Bitte. Bedank dich bei liz. Tja, Sara im Handtuch, ich konnte einfach ncht wiederstehen. Gil war halt soooo müde. Das musste ich ausnutzen. ;) Für wen hast du eigentlich kene Schwäche? Ich meine, sogar vor Conrad bist du nicht zurückgeschreckt! Und jetzt Greg! Du hast das Buch also gelesen? Und wie fandest du es? -neugierig bin- Hier ist doch schon mehr. Na, okay, schon ist relativ...

* * *

Ankunft und Eifersucht

„Hallo!", rief Sara dem Mann, der bereits auf sie wartete, zu.

Herm Cormier war groß, hatte dünnes, graues Haar und eine Nase die wahrscheinlich mehrmals gebrochen war.

Er winkte und stapfte in seinen schweren Stiefeln zu ihnen.

„Wir kennen uns noch vom letzten Jahr. Sie sind Sara Sidle und sie Gil Grissom aus Las Vegas, richtig?"

„Genau richtig.", bestätigte Sara.

„Wieso wissen sie das noch?", wollte Gil wissen.

„Meinst du man könnte uns vergessen? Außerdem wissen wir doch auch noch wer er ist."

Gil grinste schief.

„Da hast du Recht."

Sie stiegen ins Auto und Herm fuhr mit ihnen zum _Mumford Mountain Hotel_.

Dieses Mal stiegen sie nicht vorher aus um das Hotel von seiner besten Seite zu betrachten.

Am Empfang wurden sie freundlich begrüßt.

„Guten Tag, da sind sie ja, Ms Sidle, Mr. Grissom. Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet."

„Guten Tag."

„Wir freuen uns, dass sie wieder hier sind. Sie sind sicher müde, nach so einem langen Flug."

„Ja, das sind wir tatsächlich.", meinte Sara und grinste Gil an, der hatte auf dem ganzen Flug nicht geschlafen, weil sie sich unterhalten hatten.

„Nun, dann bekommen sie gleich ihr Bett. Leider müssen wir ihnen noch etwas beichten…"

Sie berichtete, dass das Hotel überfüllt war und sie bedauerte, dass sie nur ein Zimmer für Sara und Gil hatte.

Gil starrte die Frau vom Empfang an, er stellte sich vor was passieren würde, wenn…

Sara jedoch grinste nur und verlangte den Schlüssel.

* * *

„Wieso findest du das gut?" 

Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Zimmer und Gil wunderte sich immer noch über Saras Grinsen.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt."

„Du hast gegrinst."

„Weil ich die Vorstellung sehr lustig fand."

„Wieso ist die Vorstellung das du im Bett schlafen kannst und ich den unbequemen Sessel bekomme für dich lustig?"

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du im Sessel schlafen musst?"

„Ich lasse dich auf keinen Fall auch nur eine Nacht im Sessel schlafen, da habe ich lieber Rückenschmerzen."

„Ich habe nicht vor im Sessel zu schlafen."

„Wie willst du dann schlafen? Ich denke nicht das wir besonders viel Zeit haben werden um zu schlafen, also fällt Abwechseln aus…"

„Grissom.", sie sah ihn kurz an, dann blickte sie wieder zum Schloss das sie gerade zu öffnen versuchte.

„Ich habe schon oft…"

Sie ging in den Raum.

„…in so einem Bett geschlafen, glaub mir, der Platz reicht für zwei."

Gil sah sie verwirrt an.

Forderte sie ihn gerade wirklich auf mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen?"

Sara sah, dass er Bedenken hatte und grinste.

„Ich kann auch zu Gordy auswandern, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Bei dem Gedanke, dass Sara und Maher in einem Bett schlafen würden schüttelte sich Gil.

„Ist schon okay."

Sara hatte es geahnt und schon mal angefangen sich einzurichten.

Mitten im Einräumen ihres Schrankes stoppte sie.

„Grissom, du schnarchst aber nicht, oder?"

„Wenn, dann hat Cath das nie erwähnt."

Sara starrte ihn an.

„Du hast mit Cath…?"

„Nein!"

„Wieso sollte Cath dir das dann sagen können?"

„Weil sie… was geht dich das an?"

Sara zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie hat mir nur nie von euch erzählt."

Sie wandte sich ab um ihre Tränen vor Gil zu verbergen.

„Sara."

Sara wischte sich die Tränen ab und drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

Gil kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände.

„Ich habe und hatte auch nichts mit Cath. Sie hat bei mir gegessen und wir haben uns einen Film angesehen. Dann sind wir auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Da war nichts."

Sara sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

Wieso durfte Cath sogar bei ihm schlafen und mit ihr wollte er nicht mal essen gehen?

Gil sah zu wie Sara darüber nachdachte.

„Okay."

Plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen.

„Was ist?", fragte Gil beunruhigt.

„Nichts."

„Sara…"

„Mir tut Cath nur Leid."

„Warum?"

„Weil du doch sicher nur Insektendokus hast."

Gil war verwundert.

„Sie hat gesagt es hätte ihr gefallen."

Sara begann zu lachen.

„Was lachst du?"

„Sie hasst Insekten! Mehr als ich Fleisch hasse! Wenn sie nur eine Fliege sieht bekommt sie Angstzustände. Was hast du ihr nur angetan?"

Gil wurde rot.

„Das hat sie mir nie erzählt."

„Natürlich nicht! Du würdest Greg auch nicht sagen das du gegellte Haare furchtbar findest, oder?"

„Sicher nicht."

Sara grinste.

„Siehst du, das meine ich."

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille.

„Wieso packst du eigentlich nicht weiter aus?"

„Ich kann nicht.", lautete die simple Antwort.

„Warum nicht?"

Sara guckte ihn an als wäre er nicht ganz dicht.

„Wegen dir."

Gil runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso wegen mir?"

Sara guckte ihn noch verständnisloser an.

„Hallo? Erde an Grissom? Du hältst mich fest!"

„Oh…"

Gil bemerkte es, ließ aber nicht los.

Stattdessen starrte er auf Saras Lippen.

Der Drang sie zu küssen wurde immer stärker.

Sara machte sich los und sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Bei dir geht es mir immer gut.", antwortete er und starrte weiter auf ihren Mund.

Sara beschloss, dass er dringend Schlaf brauchte und zog ihn zum Bett.

Sie zog ihm die Schuhe und die Socken aus.

Dann befahl sie ihm sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen.

Gil gehorchte ohne zu widersprechen, er musste unbedingt darüber nachdenken wie das weitergehen sollte.

Sara holte sich ein Nachthemd aus ihrem Koffer und ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen.

* * *

Als sie wieder rauskam lag Gil ausgebreitet auf beiden Seiten des Bettes. 

Sara wunderte sich, wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Platz einnehmen?

Sie legte sich neben ihn, wobei sie nicht viel Platz hatte und sich ziemlich nah an ihn schmiegen musste um nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Allerdings fand sie das überhaupt nicht schlimm, sie genoss es sogar.

Bald war sie eingeschlafen und träumte von ihrer Zeit in Harvard und verschiedenen Erlebnissen mit Gil.

* * *

Wollt ihr jetzt immer noch mehr?  
Dann könnt ihr den Knopf da unten drücken und es mir sagen!  
Sunny  
PS: Verzeih mir, liz, für die Abwandlung der Insektendoku-Idee. 


	3. Liebeskrank

**SaraSidle:** Besser als das Buch? Das ist jetzt aber mal ein Kompliment! Danke! Natürlich passiert da noch mehr. Für wen hälst du mich? Hab die Zahlen jetzt weggelassen. Geht doch viel schneller so...  
**liz:** Ja, es geht weiter. Und jetzt schon wieder. Tja, loose und ich sind halt dieses Mal schnell, bei ihr fummelt Sara in den ersten Chappis schon an Jims Hose und bei mir gehen Sara und Gil sogar zusammen ins Bett. Nach 2 Chappis Schluss? Nicht auszudenken! Nicht bei so einer Story. Die ist ja quasi die Fortsezung des Buchs, das dauert schon etwas. Freu dich auf wirklich verrückte Chappis. Ich meine, dieses Mal gehen sie sofort aufs Ganze. Hups, ich wollte doch nichts mehr verraten/Schäm dich/ (Sunny) Du liebst die Story? Freut mich zu hören, freut mich wirklich! Und warte... schnell etwas auf eine Zettel kritzel... hier ist die Nummer meins Kopfes. Gute Idee, das mit dem Verkuppeln! Dein Wunsch wurde erhört, hier hast du mehr...  
**carrie:** Na kar hab ich das Buch gelesen! Was für eine Frage! Ich habe alle gelesen! (einschließlich eines MIA-Buchs) Ja, musste der Mord ausgerechnet dann passieren? Das war echt unfair! Aber das Ende... mhm... du meinst doch wo Sara den anderen von dem Abend vor dem Kamin erzählt, oder? Das fand ich echt geil! Und hier ist auch schon dein Gute-Laune-Paket für heute...  
**loose:** Tja, die Insektendoku-Idee war geklaut... nicht meine... schade eigentlich. Du fandest es schade das er schon am Schlafen war? Warte doch erst mal, ja? Nach diesem Chappi bitte die überdachte Entscheidung schreiben. Du hast das Buch nicht gelesen? Da hast du was verpasst. Gerade das Buch _musst_ du einfach lesen! Unbedingt! Und 'Stadt der Sünde' hat auch eine sehr lustige Stelle. Allerdings nix Sara-mäßiges, es geht um Cath und ihren alten 'Freund'. Nicht Freund, eher... Boss. Aber nett. Oder du liest 'Doppeltes Spiel' wo Grissom Sara vorm Erfrieren bewart. Aber 'Tod im Eis' ist Pflicht! Das ist das Beste von allen. (meine Meinung, nix wert vor Gericht. Oder wo anders.) Wirklich, eine sehr interessante _Neuigkeit_ das du Jim verfallen bist. Wusste ich ja noch gar nicht. Welche Detectives meinst du denn? Würde mich mal interessieren, wo Jim doch jetzt weg ist... Nun, wenn du genug Fantasie hast, sicher, für alle Sinne. Wenn du keine hast, leider nicht. Zum Beispiel riechen kann man da nix. Muss man sich schon vorstellen. Aber das können wir ja, nicht wahr?

* * *

Liebeskrank

Sara wachte auf als sie eine Bewegung spürte.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah gar nichts.

Verwundert drehte sie den Kopf und erkannte das sie ihren Kopf in Gils Pullover vergraben hatte und deshalb nichts gesehen hatte.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie halb auf ihm lag, sein linkes Bein zwischen ihren und den Kopf auf seiner Brust.

Ihre rechte Hand krallte sich ins Bettlaken, mit der linken hatte sie im Schlaf seinen Pullover etwas hochgezogen und nun lag ihre Hand auf seiner Brust.

Das wäre alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, würde Gil noch schlafen.

Aber er war wach und beobachtete sie.

Sara errötete und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Danach war es allerdings nicht besser, denn sie saß auf ihm.

„Das ist… verdammt peinlich…", gab Sara zu.

Aus, Sara unerklärlichen, Gründen begann Gil zu lächeln und starrte sie verträumt an.

„Hey, Grissom, jemand zu Hause?"

Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Gil blinzelte nicht mal.

„Okay.", meinte Sara und versuchte aufzustehen, was sich als schwierig erwies.

Trotzdem schaffte sie es und verschwand kurz darauf im Bad.

* * *

Fertig angezogen kam sie wieder heraus und sah wie Gil an die Decke starrte. 

Sie seufzte, ging zu ihm und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn um zu überprüfen ob er Fieber hatte.

Er war sehr heiß.

„Du bleibst heute im Bett.", beschloss sie.

„Mir geht es gut."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da kommst du nicht drum herum, Grissom. Du bist krank, du bleibst liegen."

„Ich bin nicht krank."

Er drehte den Kopf und Sara sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz und Sara wurde unruhig.

„Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"

„Das brauchst du nicht."

„Okay. Aber du stehst heute nicht auf."

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Dann drehte sie sich noch mal um.

„Soll ich lieber hier bleiben?", fragte sie unsicher.

Gil lächelte.

„Geh schon. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du dich auf die Tagung gefreut hast."

Sara lächelte ebenfalls und ging raus.

Gil atmete auf.

Er hätte sie schon wieder fast geküsst!

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Früher konnte er sich doch so gut kontrollieren, was war daraus geworden?

Er brauchte unbedingt Hilfe.

Schnell schnappte er sich sein Handy und wählte Cathrines Nummer.

Nach dem elften Klingeln nahm endlich jemand ab.

„Willows.", klang es müde aus dem Hörer.

„Cath, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Gil, hast du vergessen, dass es hier vier Uhr morgens ist? _Ich_ bin nicht in New York!"

„Tut mir Leid. Bitte, Cath, ich bin am verzweifeln!"

„Ist ja gut… Was ist los?"

„Sara."

Cathrine lachte.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"

„Ich glaube ich weiß was jetzt kommt."

„Sie macht mich wahnsinnig! Erst öffnet sie mir die Tür nur im Handtuch, küsst Greg auf die Wange, vergleicht mich mit einer Topfpflanze, will mit mir in einem Bett schlafen und dann liegt sie am nächsten Morgen _auf_ mir! Ich verliere den Verstand! Sie bringt mich total durcheinander! Ich hätte sie schon zweimal fast geküsst!"

„Und warum hast du es nicht gemacht?"

Gil überlegte, ihm fiel aber keine passende Antwort ein.

„Angst?", vermutete Cathrine.

„Ja, verdammt! Jetzt spiel nicht die Physiologin, sondern hilf mir lieber!"

„Mach es beim nächsten Mal einfach, Gil."

„Was?"

„Küss sie."

„Wie denn?"

„Wie du küssen sollst?", fragte Cathrine verwirrt.

„Nein. Wie ich das anstellen soll das ich mich das traue!"

„Hör auf dein Herz…", sagte Cathrine nur und legte auf.

Gil starrte verzweifelt auf das Handy.

/Cath, verdammt! Du solltest mir helfen! Ich bin keine Frau, so was verstehe ich nicht/ (Grissom)

Er seufzte und legte das Handy weg.

Dann versuchte er ein bisschen zu schlafen.

* * *

Tja, da hat es unseren Grissom aber ganz schön erwischt...  
Krank vor Liebe.  
Das kennen wir jaleider wohl alle, nicht wahr? -seufz-  
Nunja, da muss er halt durch.  
Es lohnt sich.  
Sunny 

PS: Wie wäre es wenn ich euch mal auf Entzug setze? Wir wollen doch nicht das ihr noch süchtig werdet, oder? Genau, also das ist doch mal eine gute Idee, da stimmt ihr mir doch total zu, richtig?


	4. Albtraum und Party

**liz:** Nein, dafür will ich lieber nicht verantwortlich sein. Danke fürs weiterschreiben. Und hier bekommst du die Belohnung...  
**carrie:** Grizzly? Cooler Name... Und heute kommen wir noch mal auf das Thema Frauen. Sara ist ja doch nicht so unfrauentypisch (gibt's das Wort überhaupt?) wie man denkt... Mit dem Buch könnest du Recht haben, aber ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Aber diese Stelle hasse ich noch immer. Zum Glück kann man sich nicht immer gegen Gefühle wehren, selbst wenn man Gil Grissom heißt... Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich von deinen Depressionen befreien kann, aber vielleicht muntert dich das hier wieder etwas auf. Und das nächste dann bestimmt! Obwohl du dich auch wieder schrecklich aufregen könntest... hm... kommt drauf an, wir werden sehen.  
**SaraSidle:** Ich mache ja schon brav weiter...  
**loose:** Schön das ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe, dann kannst du hier noch mal lachen, denke ich. Du hast den Verdacht das es noch dauert bis zum Kuss? Woher weißt du das es überhaupt einen geben wird? Vielleicht wandert sie ja doch noch zu Gordy (Du hast das Buch ja nicht gelesen: Gordy und Maher sind eine Person, nur wenn Sara ihn anspricht sagt sie Gordy, sonst steht da immer Maher. Aber das hat Grissom total geschockt, als sie plötzlich mit 'Gordy' angefangen ist... hihi...) aus... Nein, das bringt mich auf dumme Ideen! Okay, also eigentlich dauert es nicht mehr lange, so viel ist versprochen, aber tschuldigung, dann ham sie es trotzdem noch nicht auf die Reihe bekommen... Aber hey- dafür geht's danach schneller voran... (Oh ja, und wie schnell!) Fieber? Vielleicht Liebesfieber... Das Buch gehört wirklich auf deine Liste! Aber jetzt geht es erst mal hier mit weiter, ja?

* * *

Albtraum und Party

„Sara!"

Gil schlug um sich und fast hätte er Sara getroffen.

„Ich bin hier. Ich bin da.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm übers Gesicht.

Er wachte auf und sah Sara erschrocken an.

„Ich... ich dachte... du... ich hab geträumt du wärst tot..."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, doch Sara hatte ihn verstanden.

„Ich bin hier.", flüsterte sie tröstend und streichelte ihm die Wange.

Vorsichtig lächelte sie ihn an.

„Es war nur ein Traum."

„Was machst du hier?", wollte Gil wissen als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Guck mal auf die Uhr, es ist schon seit zwei Stunden vorbei."

„Oh... habe ich wirklich so lange geschlafen oder habe ich länger mit Cath telefoniert als ich dachte?", fragte er sich selbst.

„Du hast mit Cath gesprochen?", wollte Sara interessiert wissen.

„Ja. Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wundere mich nur das sie dich dann angerufen hat, schließlich wusste sie nicht das du im Bett liegst und nicht aufstehen darfst."

„Sie hat mich nicht angerufen, ich habe sie angerufen."

„So? Warum?"

„Ich wollte nur mal mit jemanden reden, alleine auf dem Zimmer zu hocken ist langweilig."

„Ich wäre auch hier geblieben, das weißt du."

Sara war enttäuscht, da er anscheinend nicht mit ihr reden wollte, sondern lieber mit Cathrine.

„Das weiß ich doch.", sagte Gil uns sah ihr in die Augen. „Das weiß ich, Sara. Danke."

Sara machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch da wurde sie durch ein Klingeln unterbrochen.

Sie nahm ihr Handy und meldete sich.

„Sara... Hey, Greg..."

Sie stand auf und begann im Zimmer hin- und herzulaufen.

„Ja, mir geht's gut."

Sie hielt den Hörer kurz zu und fragte Gil wie es ihm ging.

„Ganz okay... Fieber, Alpträume."

Lautlos fragte sie ihn ob er noch irgendwas anderes hätte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete sie beim telefonieren.

„Nein, Greg, mir ist nicht kalt nachts."

Sie lachte.

„Ja, klar denke ich an dich."

Gil verzog das Gesicht, er fand es nicht gut, dass Sara mit Greg flirtete.

„Das glaube ich kaum... Nein, Greg, Grissom denkt sicher nicht an dich um einzuschlafen."

Sara grinste Gil an, der verdrehte die Augen.

„Eher an Cath... Nein, sicherlich nicht... Greg, nein!... Verdammt, nein! Frag ihn selber!... Ich werde ihn das bestimmt nicht fragen!... Bin ich dein Dienstmädchen?... Vielen Dank... Ja, mach das... Bloß nicht, Grissom reißt dir den Kopf ab!... Wie du meinst, ich habe dich gewarnt... Bye!"

„Was fragst du mich nicht? Und wieso reiße ich Greg den Kopf ab?"

„Ist doch egal."

„Sara, antworte mir. Oder soll ich _dir_ den Kopf abreißen?"

„Nein danke, das hier", sie zeigte auf ihr Handgelenk, „hat mir gereicht."

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Grissom, der sofort wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hatte.

„Ach, vergiss es! Das tut gar nicht mehr weh. Ist okay."

Gil grinste.

„Dann kannst du mir ja auch antworten."

„Wir haben darüber diskutiert an wen du denkst beim einschlafen, ich war für Cath, Greg meinte… er meinte du denkst an mich. Das sollte ich dich fragen. Und du reißt ihm den Kopf ab, weil er Cath fragen will ob sie mit ihm ausgeht."

„Sara, verdammt! Das hatten wir doch schon! Ich will nichts von Cath!"

„Gewiss."

Sara drehte sich um und verschwand im Bad.

Gil seufzte und wartete bis sie nach einiger Zeit wieder rauskam.

„Sara, ich…"

„Schon in Ordnung. Wirklich. Da kann man eh nichts machen. Ich benehme mich wie eine Idiotin, tut mir Leid."

„Aber…"

„Nein, Grissom. Vergiss das Thema einfach. Mir zu Liebe, okay?"

Gil nickte zögernd.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte Sara stattdessen.

„Ja, tut es. Danke der Nachfrage."

Sara grinste.

„Purer Eigennutz. Ich muss um neun auf irgend so ein Fest. Könntest du mich begleiten?"

„Klar, warum nicht."

„Danke."

Sara stand wieder auf und ging zum Schrank.

„Du willst dich doch nicht jetzt schon fertig machen? Vier Stunden vorher?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, aber ich bin eine Frau. Überflüssige Frage."

„Glaub mir, Sara, _das_ habe ich bemerkt."

Sara schaute ihn kurz verdutzt an doch sie beließ es dabei und verzog sich ins Bad.

* * *

In einem weißen, eng anliegendem Kleid mit V-Ausschnitt, Heels und hochgesteckten Harren kam sie wieder raus. 

Gil war wieder eingeschlafen, doch dieses Mal träumte er ruhiger.

Sara lächelte, er war aber auch zu süß wenn er schlief.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erkannte erschreckt, dass sie ihn wecken musste wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und rüttelte ihn behutsam.

„Grissom, aufwachen!"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah ihr direkt in den Ausschnitt.

„Ähm… Sara… ich… äh… du…"

Sara bemerkte es und richtete sich schnell wieder auf.

„Entschuldige, Sara, das…"

Sie grinste ihn schief an.

„Nicht schlimm. Ist ja meine eigene Schuld."

Gil setzte sich auf.

„Danke fürs Wecken.", meinte er und wurde rot.

„Kein Problem. Ich will ja nicht zu spät kommen."

Sie ging Richtung Schrank, seinem Schrank.

Gil bekam das gar nicht mit, er starrte sie nur an.

„Ist was?", fragte Sara.

„Das… du siehst klasse aus, ehrlich!"

Sara lächelte verlegen und bedankte sich.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder seinem Schrank zu und erst als sie darin herumwühlte erkannte Gil, dass sie seinen Schrank durchsuchte.

„Ähm, Sara, ich will dich ja nicht stören oder so, aber… das ist mein Schrank.", machte er sie darauf aufmerksam.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Sara gelassen.

„Warum durchstöberst du meinen Schrank?"

„Denkst du, ich überlasse es wirklich dir wie du dich anziehst? Da kann ich gleich alleine gehen."

„Vielen Dank.", entgegnete Gil mürrisch.

„Hey", Sara ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. „Das war nicht böse gemeint. Ich bin manchmal sehr direkt, tut mir Leid."

Sie strich ihm sanft über den Arm.

Plötzlich war es furchtbar still und eine merkwürdige Spannung lag zwischen ihnen.

Sara durchbrach das Schweigen.

„Du solltest jetzt aufstehen."

Gil nickte und Sara stand auf.

Sie ging wieder zu seinem Schrank und suchte ihm schnell einen Anzug raus.

„Seit wann hast du Anzüge?"

Gil grinste verlegen.

„Schon immer. Ziehe ich bloß nie an."

„Warum nicht? Sieht doch bestimmt gut aus."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stand jetzt auch auf.

Wortlos nahm er Sara den Anzug ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

„Wie, du willst dich echt nicht hier umziehen? Hast mich ja auch schon gesehen."

Für einen Moment dachte Gil sie meinte das ernst, doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Sehr witzig.", kommentierte er und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich.

* * *

Und Gil, schöner Ausblick? -kicher-  
Okay, ich höre jetzt auf, dann bekommt ihr ganz schnell was zum Lesen (und zum Reviewn!).  
Sunny 


	5. Gordy und Cath Eifersuchtsprobleme!

**loose:** Gib's zu, du bist froh das er so 'frech' ist ihr in den Ausschnitt zu gucken... (Man erinnere sich nur an Larry, da hast du's selbst geschrieben.) Also bei dem Kleid muss man ja Komplimente machen, nicht wahr? -Gil schnell in Schutz nehmen- Was Schlamm an den Schuhen? Mit solchen gehst du aus? Sag mal, du bist aber mehr Wert! Muss ich jetzt dein Selbstbewusstsein aufbauen? Du willst einen Kuss? Kannste haben! Nein wirklich, du bekommst was du willst. Aber ich muss dich warnen! Es ist zwar keine Lindsay da, aber nun ja, dafür andere, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Arme Sara, armer Gil... aber du weißt ja, so was halte ich nicht lange aus. Eine Überraschung für mich? Schön! Mehrere? Schöner! Hoffnung? Am Schönsten!  
**liz:** Tut mir Leid, ich muss dich enttäuschen, das Kleid und der Anzug werden nicht einfach auf den Boden geworfen. Aber vielleicht entschädigt dich das was passiert ja dafür...  
**SaraSidle:** Danke. Hab auch schnell weitergeschrieben, will ja schließlich nicht Schuld seinwenn du abdrehst. Bist du das nicht schon? Hm. Ach, lies einfach weiter, okay?  
**carrie:** Das ist schön, ich will ja nicht das su unter Depressionen leidest. Auf Knien? Brauchst du nicht (obwohl es schön ist so was zu lesen), hier ist schon das nächste...

* * *

Gordy und Cath Eifersuchtsprobleme!

„Hab ich doch gesagt."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du darin gut aussiehst."

Sie lächelte ihn an und Gil konnte nicht anders, er musste zurücklächeln.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte Gil zu, bewegte sich jedoch kein Stück.

Sara wunderte sich, beschloss aber es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Sie ging zu ihm und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her.

„Hey, Sara, was soll das?", protestierte der.

„Alleine laufen kannst du ja nicht."

Sie grinste, ließ ihn los und ging voran.

* * *

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du das schaffst, Sweety!", rief ein erstaunter Maher. 

Gils Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sweety?

„Hast mich unterschätzt, Gordy.", antwortete Sara lachend.

„Das du was schaffst?", fragte Gil kalt.

Sara sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Das du mitkommst."

„Aha."

Gil ging einfach weiter, Sara schaute Maher verstört an und eilte ihm dann hinterher.

* * *

„Jetzt warte doch mal! Grissom!" 

Er blieb stehen und wartete bis Sara atemlos neben ihm stand.

Sie war ihm bis in den schneebedeckten Garten gefolgt.

„Was hast du?"

Er sah sie nicht an als er antwortete: „Ich möchte kein Objekt sein."

Sara runzelte die Stirn.

Das verstand sie nun wirklich nicht.

Was meinte er damit denn?

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das ich es nicht mag, wenn man- du- mich fragst ob ich mitkomme nur damit du ‚Gooordy' beeindrucken kannst."

„Ich habe dich nicht deshalb gefragt.", sagte Sara einfach und beobachtete ihn genau.

„Warum dann?"

„Wen denn sonst?", wich sie der Frage aus.

„Gordy."

Sara lachte hell auf.

„Darum machst du so ein Theater? Weil ich mich gut mit ihm verstehe?"

Gil antwortete nicht.

„Warum benimmst du dich so komisch?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?", wich er diesmal ihrer Frage aus.

„Weil ich mir ehrlich langsam Sorgen um dich mache. Was ist bloß mit dir los?"

„Warum machst du dir bitte Sorgen um mich? Ich bin dir doch egal."

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt."

Sara hatte Recht.

Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht egal war.

Das genau war ja das Problem.

Er wollte ihr unter keinen Umständen wehtun.

„Verdammt, Grissom! Wenn du nicht mit mir redest kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!"

Sie drehte sich um und war schon einige Schritte gegangen, da rief er sie zurück.

„Sara."

„Ja?"

Langsam war sie wirklich genervt, dennoch sah sie ihn aufmerksam an und ging zu ihm zurück.

Sie wartete ungeduldig bis er zu sprechen anfing.

„Ich… ich will dir nicht wehtun, Sara… ich…"

Das war schwerer als er dachte.

Es waren nur 3 Worte, 3 lächerliche Worte.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

„Cath hat…"

Sara stöhnte auf.

Wieso musste er ausgerechnet mit ihr über Cathrine sprechen?

„Nein, Sara… ich…"

„Schon gut."

Sie klang etwas zu gleichgültig.

Gil musterte sie prüfend und Sara guckte schnell weg.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah wie verletzt sie war.

Doch er hob ihren Kopf und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen.

Sara wich seinem Blick aus, sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

Als Gil die Tränen sah die ungewollt über ihr Gesicht liefen holte er tief Luft.

Doch statt etwas zu sagen strich er ihr zärtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Lass das, Grissom. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.", bat sie ihn flüsternd.

Er wollte ihr wirklich nicht wehtun.

Und anscheinend tat er ihr weh.

Doch wenn er sie jetzt gehen ließ, konnte er ihr nie wieder sagen was er für sie empfand.

„Lass mich bitte los.", verlangte Sara noch einmal.

„Sara… ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen… aber ich… ich finde nicht die richtigen Worte…"

Er überlegte, wie konnte er es ihr bloß sagen?

Wie konnte er ihr sagen wie sehr er sie liebte, wie sehr er sie brauchte?

Dafür gab es keine Worte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Spruch ein, den er einmal gelesen hatte: ‚Liebe lässt sich nicht in Worten ausdrücken.'

Dann eben nicht in Worten.

Gil beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Überraschung legte Sara ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch zurück.

Der vorher sanfte Kuss wurde immer fordernder und sie trennten sich erst wieder als beide nach Luft schnappen mussten.

Die zwei wussten nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollten.

„Hier seid ihr! Wir suchen euch schon alle wie verrückt!"

Maher kam auf sie zu.

Gil und Sara sahen sich in die Augen, sie bedauerten nicht was geschehen war, doch sie wussten nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollten.

Die Störung kam ihnen gerade recht, sie brauchten beide Zeit zum nachdenken.

Zusammen gingen sie rein.

Drinnen trafen sie Herm und folgten ihm zum großen Saal.

* * *

Tja, das war's mal wieder.  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, mir tun sie auch Leid, glaubt mir!  
Aber es macht Spaß sie leiden zu lassen...  
Huch, was schreibe ich denn da? Ich höre jetzt lieber auf und lasse euch schön in Ruhe damit ihr ein hübsches Review schreiben könnt, ja?  
Sunny 


	6. Tut es dir Leid?

**liz:** Oh oh, wenn dir das schon nicht gut getan hat, was erwartet mich dann erst nach diesem Chappi. Also nicht das sie wieder Streit hätten, aber ich glaube es wird dir nicht gefallen wo ich aufgehört habe... Hups... Hab ganz schnell weitergeschrieben, aber es ist kurz... sehr kurz... sorry... Du hälst mich ganz und gar nicht vom Schreiben ab, dein 'Geschwafel' höre ich gerne...  
**loose:** Ich weiß, ich war brav und habe deinen Traum erfüllt. Was bekomme ich dafür? Hm?Das ist doch kein Frieden, nur weil sie sich anschweigen. Das tun sie nämlich. Sie reden nicht mehr! Die Armen! Aber gleich reden sie wieder. Wenn auch nur etwas... ach, ließ weiter! Und Lucy mochte ich schon immer, ja sie ist ein süßer kleiner Engel, wohl wahr.  
**SaraSidle:** Ja, schreib doch eine! Ich wette du kannst das. Jeder kann das. Auch wenn manchem das zufliegt und andere dafür arbeiten müssen, ich finde das jeder das lernen kann. Und ich würde auch ganz bestimmt reviewen, versprochen. Los, geh schreiben! Aber bitte zuerst das hier lesen und deine Meinung dazu schreiben, ja?  
**carrie:** Ich lasse dich leiden? Da schon? Oh Gott, was machst du erst hier nach mit mir? Hilfe, Rettungsdienst! Ich wollte dich nicht leiden lassen, sorry... Wieso sollte ich dich ignorieren? Hier hast du was du wolltest. Deine Depressionen kommen von einem Typen wie Grizzly? Dem sollte mal jemand den Kopf waschen (Grizzly und deinem Typen)! Und: steh wieder auf! Ich will dich nicht von oben herab betrachten, bäh, darauf stehe ich ja nun gar nicht! Okay, keiner muss hier auf den Knien rutschen! Ich will nicht eure Arztrechnung bezahlen müssen, klaro? Gut! Dann kann es ja jetzt weiter gehen.

Sorry das es so kurz ist...

* * *

Tut es dir Leid?

„Kannst du tanzen?"

Gil sah Sara überrascht an.

Das war das erste Mal das sie mit ihm sprach seit Maher sie gestört hatte.

„Tanzen?"

„Ja, tanzen. Weißt du, da muss man sich zur Musik bewegen."

Gil lachte.

„Ich weiß was tanzen ist. Und ja, kann ich. Wieso fragst du?"

Jetzt begann Sara zu grinsen.

„Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen mit mir zu tanzen.", stellte sie fest und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche.

Gil wusste nicht Recht was er davon halten sollte, doch er wehrte sich nicht.

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen zog er sie sanft zu sich heran und sie begannen zu tanzen.

Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille.

Irgendwann fragte Gil: „Wo hast du so gut tanzen gelernt?"

Sara lächelte und erklärte: „Ich tanze schon mein Leben lang. Das war früher mein einziges Hobby. Das habe ich ständig gemacht wenn mir langweilig war. Mit der Zeit wurde ich immer besser."

„Und wodurch hast du angefangen?", erkundigte er sich weiter.

„Meine Freundin hat es mir mal gezeigt. Wir haben dann ständig dieses eine Lied gesungen und dazu getanzt. Ich glaube es war ‚Run for Cover'. Ja, genau. Wir waren regelrecht süchtig danach."

Sie lachte und Gil lächelte bei ihrem Anblick.

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein, doch dieses Mal war es weniger angenehm, da beide etwas verlegen waren.

„Ich brauche frische Luft. Kommst du mit?", wollte Sara schließlich wissen.

Gil nickte und zog sie an der Hand nach draußen.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend und sich immer noch an den Händen haltend nebeneinander her, dann blieb Sara plötzlich stehen.

Gil sah sie fragend an.

„Tut es dir Leid?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was?"

„Das du… das du mich… geküsst hast."

Er musterte sie und trat dann näher zu ihr.

„Nein."

Saras Atem wurde flacher und sie sah ihm genau in die Augen.

„Tut es dir Leid?"

„Was?", erkundigte sie sich nun ihrerseits.

„Das du mich… zurückgeküsst hast."

Sara nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und antwortete ebenfalls: „Nein."

„Und warum tun wir es dann nicht noch mal?", fragte Gil und wartete gar nicht mehr auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Leise stöhnend erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Gil von ihr, sah ihr in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."

„Und Cath?"

Gil verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich will nichts von Cath."

„Warum hast du sie dann angerufen anstatt mit mir zu reden?"

„Meinst du wirklich es wäre schlau, wenn ich mit dir darüber reden würde wie ich es am besten hinbekomme das ich mich traue dich zu küssen?"

Sara riss die Augen auf.

„Darüber hast du mit Cath gesprochen?"

Er nickte.

„Ja, was dachtest du denn? Oh, Sara, ich war schon so oft kurz davor dich zu küssen. Ich war doch nicht wirklich krank. Nur total verknallt in dich. Deshalb habe ich ja auch nichts gegessen und nicht geschlafen. Und du machst dir Sorgen um mich…"

„Dann brauche ich mir ja keine mehr zu machen.", grinste sie.

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Sara?", fragte er nachdem sie sich erneut geküsst hatten.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Bitte… ähm… hör zu, das ist jetzt sehr schnell und… ich will das machen bevor… bevor ich Angst bekomme…"

„Sag es einfach."

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Er holte tief Luft und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hände.

* * *

Ich weiß, ich bin gemein... und ich bin es gerne!  
Jetzt müsst ihr mir ganz schnell Reviews schreiben damit es weitergeht... hihi... ist das Leben schön...  
Sunny 


	7. Die Frage

**liz:** Ja, MEIN Leben ist schön, weil es MIR Spaß macht, EUCH leiden zu sehen! Ganz genau! Sag mal, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Er fragt sie doch noch... Keine Angst... Hey- diese FF ist doch zum Träumen da, nicht wahr? Und hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden? ICH WILL NICHT DAS SICH JEMAND AUF DIE KNIE BEGIBT, WEGEN MIR! DAS BRAUCHE ICH NICHT! Bitte, hier hast du deine Frage (schon... lol...).  
**carrie:** Wer hat es verdient? Hm? Wer? Und warum? Hab ja weiter geschrieben. Auch wenn es etwas gedauert hat. Sorry! Und ja, natürlich besser so. Ganz brav, du hast es verstanden. Nicht so wie gewisse Leute... -unauffällig auf liz deut- (Sorry, lizzy, nich böse nehmen. Hab doch schön weiter geschrieben, extra für dich...)  
**loose:** Ja, genau, schämen solltest du dich! Aber ich mich auch... fast. Nein, erst jetzt wird's richtig fluffig... Das Lächeln hat geholfen.  
**SaraSidle:** Ja, schön das du's probiert hast. Ist dir geglückt. Wie war der Film? Da gehe ich erst am Dienstag rein, also: ERZÄHL! Bitte. War doch lieb und hab dir ein neues Chappi geschrieben...

Sorry, es hat lange gedauert, Leute. Sorry, echt. Ich wollte euch nicht so quälen. Dabei habe ich mich beeilt. Aber dieser Fluff ist gar nicht so leicht... So, jetzt kommt _die_ Frage schlechthin... Viel Spaß!

* * *

Die Frage

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht sofort wegläufst."

Verwundert nickte Sara.

„Okay, ich… ich liebe dich und… ich war irgendwie zu blöd zu merken wie sehr bevor wir nach New York gekommen sind. Ich brauche dich, Sara. Ich… ich möchte… dich…"

Seine Stimme versagte.

„Ich weiß leider immer noch nicht was du willst.", meinte Sara und küsste ihn.

„Heiraten. Ich möchte dich heiraten."

Sara starrte ihn an.

„M-Meinst du das ernst? Ich meine…"

Gil nickte.

„Aber… das geht doch nicht… ich…"

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an.

„Du kannst darüber nachdenken.", meinte Gil.

Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte schließlich entschlossen: „Das brauche ich nicht."

Als er sie nervös ansah lächelte Sara.

„Das war ein ‚ja'.", erklärte sie und küsste ihn innig.

Gil erwiderte den Kuss.

Doch plötzlich löste sich Sara von ihm.

„Was ist?"

„Ich hätte da noch eine Bedingung."

„Was?", fragte Gil beunruhigt.

Als Sara seinen verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck sah musste sie lachen.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich möchte meinen… meinen Ehemann…", sie stockte und lächelte ihm kurz nervös zu. „Ich möchte meinen Mann nicht beim Nachnamen nennen. Das wäre total merkwürdig."

„Das alles hier ist merkwürdig. Aber von mir aus…", er streckte ihr seine Hand hin. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Gil."

Beide mussten lachen und Sara nahm seine Hand, allerdings nicht um sich vorzustellen, sondern um sie auf ihr Herz zu legen.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil."

Gil zog sie an sich und küsste sie wild.

Sara drückte ihn leicht von sich weg.

„Was ist? Habe ich…"

Unsicher sah Gil sie an.

„Nein."

Sie lächelte und deutete nach oben.

„Es schneit."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass tatsächlich Schnee fiel.

„Jaaa…"

„Genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt."

„Was hast du dir so vorgestellt?"

Interessiert sah er Sara an.

„Na ja… als Kind immer… Liebesgeständnis und Heiratsantrag bei Schnee. Jetzt habe ich sogar beides auf einmal."

„Kann es sein das sich da etwas Romantisches hinter der unverwundbaren Sara Sidle versteckt?"

„Erstens: Ich bin nicht unverwundbar. Zweitens: Ja. Ich bin hoffnungslos romantisch…"

Sie wurde leicht rot.

„Das braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein.", meinte Gil und küsste sie.

„Heirate mich.", forderte Sara.

„Aber das habe ich vor."

„Nein. Jetzt. Jetzt sofort."

Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Jetzt? In New York?"

„Ja. Wir können später in Vegas richtig feiern. Aber ich will dich jetzt heiraten."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Oh ja. Völlig sicher."

„Okay, dann fragen wir Herm ob er uns fährt."

Saras Augen leuchteten und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Gebäude.

* * *

Siehst du, liz, ich war verärgert weil du die Frage erraten hast.  
Das fand ich wirklich nicht schön!  
Aber nun ja, man kann es nicht ändern...  
Auch mein Knopf braucht eure Liebe!  
Also gebt sie ihm, ich weiß doch das ihr welche übrig habt!  
Sunny 


	8. Verhängnisvolles Telefonat

**liz:** Ich habe es überlebt. Ja, sie heiraten in NY. Aber sie haben einige Schwierigkeiten nicht bedacht. Aber das lässt sich sicher irgendwie machen. Du musst deinen Mund nicht halten, was nachher passiert weiß ich noch nicht genau... Also sind wilde Spekulationen erlaubt. Ja, besser so. Du lernst.  
**loose:** Ich weiß, das war _wirklich_ fluffig. Noch nicht, aber bald. Oder vielleicht verkrachen sie sich und heiraten doch nicht? Wie fändest du das denn? Glaub mir, darauf bin ich auch gespannt (wenn es passiert)!  
**carrie:** Ja, das tut er wirklich. Und Sara macht auch noch mit. Hast du es überlebt deinen Typen zu sehen? Wenn es ganz schlimm war, vielleicht hilft dir ja das neue Chappi... Was hat der gemacht das du so verdammt sauer auf ihn bist? Hier kommt dein Chappi:

* * *

Verhängnisvolles Telefonat

Im großen Saal sahen sie sich suchend nach Herm um.

Doch sie entdeckten nur Maher.

Sara ging auf ihn zu und zog Gil mit sich, da sie sich an den Händen hielten.

„Gordy? Weißt du wo Herm ist?"

Gil stellte sich etwas näher an Sara als es eigentlich nötig war.

Maher bemerkte das und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hab ich da was nicht mitbekommen?"

Sara lächelte.

„Du hast viel nicht mitbekommen. Weißt du jetzt wo er ist?"

„Ja, in der Küche."

Sara bedankte sich und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

* * *

„Es gefällt mir nicht.", sagte Gil. 

„Was gefällt dir nicht?"

„Wie er dich ansieht."

Sara lachte.

„Wir wollen doch jetzt nicht schon eifersüchtig werden?"

„Hab ich einen Grund dazu?"

Sara blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Heirate ich dich oder ihn?"

„Okay, überflüssige Frage. Schon klar."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Gut. Dann lass uns Herm suchen gehen."

Gil willigte ein und sie setzten die Suche fort.

* * *

„Herm?" 

Er drehte sich um und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Ja?"

„Wir… wir müssten mal in die Stadt."

„Jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Was wollen sie zu dieser Uhrzeit in der Stadt?"

Sara grinste.

„Heiraten."

Herm klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf.

„Sie beide wollen heiraten?"

„Ja, genau."

Ihr Handy klingelte und sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihnen und überließ somit Gil die Leitung des Gesprächs.

„Sara… Hey, Greg… Warum ich mich so glücklich anhöre? Ach, nichts weiter… Wir sind auf so einem Fest… Du möchtest mit Gil sprechen?"

Verdammt.

Greg würde auffallen das sie ihn nicht Grissom genannt hatte.

„Ja, wir… ähm… sind zum ‚du' übergegangen, ist leichter… Ich gebe ihn dir."

Sara ging zurück zu den beiden Männern.

„Gil? Greg will mit dir sprechen."

Auf die lautlos gestellte Frage ob Greg es wisse schüttelte Sara nur den Kopf.

Gil nickte und nahm ihr das Handy ab.

„Hallo, Greg… äh, was sollte dir Sara schon verschwiegen haben?… Hier ist alles normal… Okay, Wiederhören."

Er unterbrach die Verbindung und gab Sara ihr Telefon wieder.

„Herm fährt uns.", sagte er.

Der kalte Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ sich nicht verstecken.

„Kann ich dich mal sprechen?", fragte sie und zog ihn schon mit sich in eine Ecke.

„Was ist los?"

„Was soll los sein?"

„Du bist anderes zu mir."

„Wieso hast du es Greg nicht erzählt?", platze die Frage aus ihm raus.

„Deshalb bist du so komisch?"

„Ja."

Sara lächelte.

„Ich wollte es ihm lieber sagen wenn ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann. Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun ob ich dich liebe."

„Tust du das denn?"

„Natürlich."

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen. Herm wartet schon."

„Du hast Recht."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Sara und grinste.

Sie gingen zurück zu Herm und sagten ihm, dass sie abfahrbereit waren.

* * *

Das wäre ja fast der erste Streit geworden...  
Glück gehabt das Sara ein Händchen für Grissom hat, nicht wahr?  
Seid ihr traurig das es schon vorbei ist oder seid ihr glücklich darüber?  
Ich würde die Antwort wirklich gerne wissen...  
Sunny 


	9. Trauzeugen

**SaraSidle:** Das ist aber lieb... Danke. :)  
**loose:** Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken Grissom hätte keine Gefühle? Natürlich hat er die! Und er zeigt sie ja auch so oft, nicht wahr?  
**carrie:** Das glaube ich, tut mir Leid für dich. Ich hoffe ich kann dich wenigstens etwas aufmuntern. Das war ja auch kein Streit. Der kommt noch... -fg- Eine Tonne hab ich nicht, aber ich habe 707 Wörter für dich (Reviewantworten ausgenommen). Ist das nicht auch was?  
**liz:** Sofort geht leider nicht immer so wie man das will, aber jetzt hab ich ja was für dich.

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, bin echt im Stress im Moment...

* * *

Trauzeugen

Gil saß mit Sara hinten.

Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Sara."

„Was ist?"

„Ringe."

Sara sah ihn erschrocken an.

Daran hatte sie ja noch gar nicht gedacht!

„Verdammt."

Fieberhaft suchten sie nach einer Lösung für das Problem.

Auf einmal fiel Sara etwas ein.

Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche bis sie etwas Draht gefunden hatte.

Den wickelte sie zu zwei Ringen und gab Gil einen davon.

„Muss erst mal reichen."

Gil begann zu lachen.

„Das ist das Verrückteste was ich jemals gemacht habe. Mit Drahtringen heiraten."

Auch Sara musste lachen.

„Noch dazu in New York."

„Sara?"

„Ja?"

„Das bleibt aber nicht dabei."

„Was bleibt nicht wobei?"

„Ich will, dass du einen vernünftigen Ring hast."

„Das will ich auch. Aber erst mal reicht es."

„Dafür liebe ich dich.", sagte Gil und küsste sie.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür das du spontan bist und das du dich mit einem Ring aus Draht zufrieden bist. Cath hätte das sicher nicht getan."

„Ich bin nicht Cath. Außerdem ist das Thema heute verboten."

„Welches Thema?"

„Cath. Und auch Gordy. Heute gibt es nur uns."

„Auch dafür liebe ich dich. Ich liebe alles an dir, einfach alles."

„Du kennst gar nicht alles an mir."

„Okay, ich liebe alles was ich an dir kenne und ich weiß das ich alles was ich an dir noch kennen lerne auch lieben werde."

Sara lächelte glücklich.

„Ich glaub das alles nicht."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich denke immer das ist ein Traum aus dem ich gleich wieder aufwache."

„Aber es ist kein Traum.", stellte Sara fest.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Komm jetzt nicht mit deinen Statistiken und das das nicht sein kann."

„Will ich auch gar nicht. Aber ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt- ich habe dich."

Sara wurde rot.

„Ich bin doch nichts Besonderes…"

„Oh doch, das bist du. Ich liebe dich, Sara."

„Das nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment. Ich liebe dich auch."

„Könntet ihr dahinten mal mit euren Liebesgeständnissen aufhören? Ich muss noch Auto fahren!", rief Herm.

Sara lachte als sie sah das Herm grinste.

„Wir sind jetzt still.", meinte sie und küsste Gil.

„Unter diesen Umständen habe ich nichts dagegen.", erklärte Gil und grinste kurz bevor er Sara auch küsste.

Der Wagen hielt und sie stiegen aus.

Gil nahm Sara bei der Hand und sie gingen auf das Gebäude zu.

Da fiel Sara eine Frau auf, die in der Nähe saß.

„Warte kurz.", flüsterte sie Gil ins Ohr und lief zu der Frau.

„Entschuldigen sie…"

„Ja, mein Kind?", sagte die schon etwas ältere Dame.

„Ich wollte sie fragen ob… also, ich werde heiraten und… ob sie das wohl bezeugen würden?"

Die Frau lächelte.

„Mit Vergnügen."

Sara lächelte zurück und sie gingen zu den Männern.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Meine Trauzeugin gefunden."

Sie grinste und sah Gil herausfordernd an.

„Was denn?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit etwas genervt.

„Und du?"

„Was ist mit mir?"

Jetzt griff die Frau ein, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Wer ist ihr Trauzeuge?"

„Oh!", meinte Gil.

Er sah sich suchend um.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"

„Sicher, nur zu."

Aufmerksam betrachtete Gil Saras Trauzeugin.

„Mein Mann kommt sowieso in ein paar Minuten wieder, also…"

„Gute Idee."

Sie warteten kurz und da kam auch schon ein Mann auf sie zugeeilt.

„Evelyn!", rief er erstaunt. „Wen hast du denn da?"

Neugierig guckte er Sara, Gil und Herm an.

„Henry, das sind… äh… ich weiß gar nicht wie sie heißen.", stellte sie verwundert fest.

„Mein Name ist Sara."

„Ein sehr schöner Name. Und wie heißt deine Begleitung, Sara?"

„Gil und Herm. Also, natürlich ist das nicht ein Name, sondern zwei… ähm… sie wissen wie ich das meine?"

Amüsiert nickte Evelyn und wandte sich dann wieder an Henry.

„Sara heiratete gleich."

„Genau und zwar mich, nicht ihn.", stellte Gil klar und deutete auf Herm.

Herm begann zu lachen und auch Sara grinste.

„Er ist die Eifersucht in Person.", erklärte sie.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

„Doch, das tut es.", meinte Sara und grinste ihn an.

Sie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich liebe nur dich."

Gil lächelte ihr zu und bat dann Henry sein Trauzeuge zu sein.

Der stimmte zu und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Gebäude.

* * *

Tja, jetzt wird's ernst...  
Machen sie einen Rückzieher? Oder sind sie bald frisch (und glücklich) verheiratet? Mehr dazu wenn ich ein paar (oder ganz viele) Reviews bekommen habe... Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter! -fg-  
Sunny 


	10. Hochzeit

**liz:** Warum er nicht Herm wollte? Hm, gute Frage. Vielleicht weil ich Evelyn und Henry noch brauche? Hochzeitsphoto? Wenn sie überhaupt heiraten... Oh, ich weiß, ich bin gemein... Ich verrate dir hier mal ein Geheimnis: Natürlich heiraten sie. Ich sagte doch, ich liebe Happy Ends! Jo, ich schreibe weiter, na klar, ist doch logo. Hier hast du dein Chappi. Aber es ist wirklich kurz.  
**SaraSidle:** Dankeschön...  
**loose:** Gott, ich dachte du kennst mich. Ich halt's nicht aus ohne Happy End. Ehrlich mal, loose, ich wollte bloß Reviews! Also echt! -Kopf schüttel- So was glaubt man doch nicht... Fluff? Bei mir? Nie im Leben, ich doch nicht! (kleiner Scherz) Geht ja schon weiter, ging nicht vorher, war im Krankenhaus... Wann bekomme ich eine neue Story?  
**carrie:** Ich habe gelesen es geht dir wieder gut. Das ist schön. Hoffentlich bleibt das so. Und sonst... kannste ja mein Chappi lesen, stimmt's?

Sorry, das es so kurz ist, das nächste wird länger, versprochen!

* * *

Hochzeit

„Ich nehme an sie wollen heiraten?", fragte jemand Sara und Gil, die sich an den Händen hielten und zögerlich durch das Gebäude gingen.

„Ja, genau."

„Dann kommen sie mal mit."

Sie wurden in einen Raum geführt, wurden nach ihren Namen und noch vielen anderen Sachen gefragt, an die sich später keiner der beiden mehr erinnerte.

Gil und Sara standen direkt vor dem Mann, Herm und Henry neben Gil, Evelyn neben Sara.

Er begann.

„Mr. Grissom, wollen sie die hier anwesende Sara Sidle zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Frau nehmen sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod sie scheidet?"

Sara kam die Zeit bevor er antwortete wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in Wirklichkeit waren es wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Sekunden.

„Ja. Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen."

Er lächelte Sara an und streifte ihr den Ring über den Finger.

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Sie hatte schon befürchtet er würde einen Rückzieher machen.

„Ms. Sidle, wollen sie den hier anwesenden Gil Grissom zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod sie scheidet?"

„Ja, das will ich."

Auch sie nahm seine Hand und streifte ihm den Ring über.

„Dann dürfen sie die Braut jetzt küssen."

Sara lächelte nervös, doch Gil küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Nun waren sie also verheiratet.

Und es war das schönste Gefühl der Welt.

* * *

Nein, nein, natürlich ist es noch nicht zu Ende.  
Wir wollen ja wissen wie unsere Freunde in Vegas reagieren, nicht wahr?  
Und ob es bei nem' Happy End bleibt?  
Sunny 


	11. Hochzeitsnacht

**SaraSidle:** Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Hier jedenfalls sind sie noch verheiratet, wie der Titel dir sicher schon gesagt hat...  
**liz:** Sorry, tut mir Leid, liz... Ich versuche es zu unterlassen. Jo, du Greg-Besessene, wie geht's Greggo so in deinem Bett? Gemütlich? -scherz- Nein, ehrlich mal: wie geht es ihm? Du müsstest das doch wissen. Im Arbeitszimmer? Was hast du denn für Fantasien? Das sind doch anständige, verantwortungsbewusste Menschen!

Es ist 6 Wörter kürzer! Nimmt es mir nicht übel, bitte! Bin im Stress...

* * *

Hochzeitsnacht

Sie waren wieder ins Hotel gefahren, vorher hatten ihnen aber alle noch einmal viel Glück gewünscht und sie waren von Evelyn und Henry eingeladen worden sie zu besuchen, egal wann.

Sie hatten Herm ‚gute Nacht' gesagt und waren hoch gegangen um zu schlafen, denn es war ein sehr langer und vor allem ereignisreicher Tag gewesen.

Gerade als Gil seine Hose ausziehen wollte spürte er wie Sara von hinten ihre Arme um ihn legte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Ein leichter Schauder durchlief ihn als Sara den Reißverschluss seiner Hose aufmachte.

„Oh ja.", erwiderte er.

Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch Sara ließ ihm keine Chance dazu.

„Schön das T-Shirt ausziehen. Die Hose mach ich."

Gil gehorchte und streifte sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Sara hatte ihn inzwischen von seiner Hose befreit und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie hinderte ihn immer noch daran sich umzudrehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch…", keuchte er und versuchte seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Als Sara sich gegen ihn lehnte und er spürte, dass sie schon längst keine Klamotten mehr trug war es vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung.

„Gott, Sara…"

Endlich durfte er sich umdrehen.

Als er sie dann sah, ihren nackten Körper sehen durfte, küsste er sie und dirigierte sie gleichzeitig Richtung Bett...

* * *

Das nächste wird wirklich länger, versprochen. Hatte das hier erst vergessen und wollte gleich zum nächsten kommen. Das wollen wir ja nicht, ihre Hochzeitsnacht vergessen, nicht wahr? Und was unsere beiden Frischverheirateten am nächsten Tag erleben werden... Wollt ihr das übrhaupt wissen? Nee, sicher nicht, ich glaub ich höre auf zu schreiben... (Ich habe gesagt ich versuch's, versprochen hab ich nix, liz. Ich kann es aber einfach nicht lassen. Nich hauen, bitte!)  
Sunny 


	12. Missvertrauen

**liz:** Ja, ich kann es nicht lassen. Weil Macht so gut tut. Genau. Was, Greg ist nicht bei dir? Echt nicht? Der ist bei carrie? Dann werde ich sie doch nach her mal fragen wie's ihm geht. Und ich hoffe ich kann dich beruhigen: Das Chappi ist länger. Aber _leider_ auch gemeiner... -fg- Oh ja, hier herrschtwirklich Ebbe... Menno! -maul- Was ist bloß los mit euch? Ich will mehr Storys! Ich brauche auch FF-Droge! Bin doch voll süchtig! Wenn ich an euch liefere bleibt nie was zurück, ihr müsst mir was abgeben! Bitte! Oder ich versorg in Zukunft erst mich selbst und dann euch... Was _etwas_ dauern dürfte... -fg- Aber jetzt erst mal wieder Stoff für euch.  
**SaraSidle:** Nein, nein, ich schreib ja schon! Ich will doch noch ein Chappi! Diese Ebbe ist schrecklich! Fühle mich schon wieder ganz schlecht... :( Du willst doch nicht Schuld sein das ich wieder ins Krankenhaus muss? (Was ja auch nicht gut für dich wäre...) Nicht schlagen, bitte, nicht schlagen! -ängstlich duck-  
**carrie:** So, wie geht's dem Greggo denn so bei dir? Behandelst du ihn auch gut? Sorry wegen deiner Tastatur... Was hat er jetzt schon wieder getan? Bitte, sag mir nicht das du wieder Depressionen hast wegen diesem _netten_ Typen! Weil dann darfst du das hier nicht lesen...

Weiß einer von euch wo **loose** ist? Ich glaub sie ist verschollen... Jedenfalls bekomme ich keine Reviews mehr von ihr... Das macht mich traurig... :(

* * *

Missvertrauen

Als Sara erwachte war es bereits zehn Uhr morgens.

So lange hatte sie lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

Aber sonst hatte sie auch nicht mitten in der Nacht geheiratet.

Oder war das nur ein Traum gewesen?

Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Gil lag neben ihr und atmete langsam und regelmäßig.

Seinen linken Arm hatte er um sie geschlungen und er lächelte.

Sara schmiegte sich enger an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er öffnete die Augen.

„Hm… Es war kein Traum…", murmelte er.

Sara lachte.

„Das war auch meine Befürchtung vorhin. Aber es ist ja real…"

„Ich mag die Realität sowieso lieber.", meinte Gil und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil.", seufzte Sara und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sara. Nicht so viel reden…"

Sara spürte wie seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, sie schloss die Augen und sie genoss dieses Gefühl.

* * *

Gegen zwölf klopfte es an der Tür.

Sara warf einen Blick auf Gil, der allerdings noch schlief und so zog sie schnell ihren Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Tür.

„Gordy!", rief sie erstaunt.

„Ich muss schon sagen, mir einfach nichts zu erzählen von ihrer Hochzeit war nicht sehr nett."

Sie drehte sich um und vergewisserte sich das Gil noch schlief, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer trat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

„Tut mir Leid."

Maher lächelte.

„Muss es nicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sara."

Sara lächelte zurück und ließ sich von ihm umarmen.

„Dankeschön."

„Vielleicht sollten wir auf mein Zimmer gehen. Ich denke nicht das es gut wäre, wenn jeder sie so sieht."

Er deutete auf ihren Morgenmantel und sie stimmte etwas verlegen zu.

Zusammen gingen sie in sein Zimmer.

„Sind sie glücklich?"

Ohne überhaupt nachdenken zu müssen, antwortete Sara: „Mehr als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben, ja."

Sie unterhielten sich über verschiedene Sachen und beide merkten nicht wie schnell die Zeit verflog.

* * *

Um halb drei klopfte es an der Tür.

Da Maher gerade im Bad war öffnete Sara die Tür und stand Gil gegenüber, der sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Na, bist du auch schon wach?"

Sara grinste ihn an.

Doch als sie in sein Gesicht sah, bemerkte sie den Schmerz, der in seinen Augen lag.

Und die Wut.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

Da kam Maher wieder ins Zimmer.

„Oh, sie sind wach, Grissom. Guten Morgen und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit."

„Sie hatten sicher einen schöneren Morgen als ich."

Sara versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, warum hatte er denn keinen schönen Morgen gehabt?

Bereute er ihre Hochzeit etwa?

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn Gil drehte sich um und ging.

Sie sah Maher an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sara folgte Gil in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

„Was hast du?"

Gil sah sie an und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

Sara erschrak als sie die Kälte in ihnen bemerkte.

„Ich habe mich nur eben gefragt warum wir geheiratet haben wenn du mich sowieso sofort am nächsten Tag mit ‚Gordy' betrügst."

Sara atmete scharf ein, was sollte das denn heißen?

„Was tue ich?"

„Komm schon, Sara, ich bin nicht blöd! Schau dich doch an!"

Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„So denkst du also über mich? Dann frage _ich_ mich warum wir geheiratet haben! Vielleicht sollten wir uns wieder scheiden lassen! Wenn du mir sowieso nicht vertraust!", schrie sie.

Wütend und enttäuscht zugleich drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Was dachte er sich bloß dabei?

Ihr zu unterstellen, sie würde ihn betrügen?

Sie liebte ihn doch!

Mehr als ihr Leben!

Verdammt, warum war das alles so kompliziert?

Sie hatte gedacht, gehofft, dass der Schmerz jetzt endlich ein Ende hatte, doch nun war schon wieder etwas da, was ihnen den Weg zu Glück unglaublich schwer machte.

Weinend brach sie im Schnee zusammen.

Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schluchzte.

* * *

Bin ich nicht gemein?  
Nun ist ihr Happy End in Gefahr und ich höre auf...  
Und das wird sich nicht ändern, solange ich keine Reviews von euch bekomme!  
Also, los!  
Büdde... -ganz lieb schau und vorsichtig lächel-  
Sunny 


	13. Zweifel

**liz:** Tut mir Leid... Nein, tut es nicht. Aber es geht ja auch ganz schnell weiter. Bedank dich bei deiner Mitleidenen (SaraSidle). Sie ist dafür verantwortlich. Ach ja: Falls du dich nicht bedanken willst, Kritik deshalb geht auch an sie. Nur für den Schreibstil bin ich verantwortlich. Aber dieses Ende, fürchte ich, gefällt dir nicht besser. Aber- das ist ihre Schuld! Ich sollte doch so schnell weitermachen, mehr ging da nicht. Das wäre doch schon mal was Gutes, wenn er ihr das sagen würde. Aber, tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen: Er weiß doch gar nicht wo sie ist! Dem 'findet loose- sie ist lost' Club würde ich gerne beitreten. Gibt's da auch so Prüfungen? -lol- Hier kommt dein Schuss, ganz ruhig, Süße...  
**SaraSidle:** Hey, hey, nun mal langsam: Natürlich bin ich _nicht_ verrückt, nur auf Entzug. Das kann schlimme Auswirkungen haben, wie du bemerkst. Lebensgefahr? Das glaube ich nicht. Dann wüsstest du ja nicht wie's weiter geht... -lalala- Nein, natürlich will ich dich nicht auf dem Gewissen haben. Hier ist ja auch schon das nächste. Aber kill mich nachher nicht!

* * *

Zweifel

Evelyn Grant sah eine Gestalt vor sich im Schnee kauern und sie wunderte sich.

Wer würde bei dieser Eiseskälte im Schnee hocken?

Und das im Morgenmantel, den sie nun erkennen konnte.

Als sie sich der Person näherte vernahm sie leise Schluchzer und stellte fest, dass es Sara war, die dort weinend saß.

„Sara, meine Süße. Was ist passiert?"

Sanft nahm die alte Frau die jüngere in den Arm.

Ein Tränenschleier nahm Sara die Sicht, doch sie erkannte die Stimme.

Das war doch...

„Evelyn?"

„Ja, Kleine."

„Gil denkt... Oh Gott!"

Erneut wurde sie von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

„Hey, hey. Nichts ist so schlimm wie es aussieht. Was ist los?"

„Er... er vertraut mir einfach nicht!"

Evelyn wartete geduldig bis Sara im Stande war die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Was sie dann auch tat.

Als sie geendet hatte, sah Sara Evelyn verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll... Vielleicht haben wir alles überstürzt und wir hätten nicht heiraten sollen... Ich liebe ihn so!"

Wieder rannen Tränen über ihn Gesicht.

„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?", flüsterte Evelyn in ihr Ohr.

Sara nickte leicht.

„Okay. Henry und ich, wir haben auch schnell geheiratet. Unsere Eltern hielten das für verantwortungslos und inakzeptabel. Und außerdem sagten sie unsere Liebe sei nicht groß genug, weil wir uns noch nicht lange kannten. Doch wir haben ihnen widersprochen. Wir haben uns etwas versprochen: Wir werden immer ehrlich zueinander sein und zueinander halten. Und wir werden allen beweisen das unsere Liebe so groß ist das uns nichts auseinander bringen kann! Und das Versprechen haben wir gehalten. Schau uns jetzt an."

„Ja... Aber wie soll mir das helfen?"

„Du musst mit ihm sprechen, Sara. Ihr müsst das klären. Jetzt müsst ihr beweisen das eure Liebe dem standhält."

„Ich weiß nicht mal ob er mich wirklich liebt..."

„Doch, Sara, das tut er. Deshalb hat er auch so reagiert. Er hatte einfach Angst dich zu verlieren."

„Danke, Evelyn. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann... nicht sofort."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Du kannst mit zu mir kommen und später kann ich dich zurück zum Hotel bringen. Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst."

Sara willigte ein und Evelyn half ihr, aufzustehen.

„Ich hole nur schnell andere Sachen zum Anziehen. Ich bin sofort zurück."

Damit war Sara auch schon auf dem Weg ins Hotel.

* * *

Sara hatte Angst Gil zu begegnen, doch sie musste in ihr Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte Gil, der im Sessel saß und ins Kaminfeuer starrte.

Als die Tür aufging sah er auf.

Einige Momente sahen sie sich an, dann wandte Sara denn Blick ab und ging zum Schrank.

Sie holte ein paar Klamotten heraus und packte diese in eine Tasche.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Gil verwirrt und auch etwas panisch.

„Ich packe."

Sie war selbst überrascht von der Ruhe die in ihrer Stimme lag.

„Aber das kannst du nicht tun..."

„Sicher kann ich das."

Sie ging ins Bad, holte ihre Toilettenartikel und packte diese dazu.

Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Aber Sara..."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, wo Evelyn auf sie warten sollte.

* * *

Wo war Sara bloß?

Ob er ihr vielleicht doch Unrecht getan hatte?

Er hätte sie immerhin nicht gleich verdächtigen müssen.

Und nicht so reagieren sollen.

Verdammt.

Hatte er damit alles zerstört?

Gott, er liebte sie so!

Wie sollte er nur ohne sie leben?

* * *

Sara stocherte bloß in ihrem Essen herum.

„Sara, Schätzchen, du musst etwas essen."

„Tut mir Leid, Evelyn, ich hab einfach keinen Hunger."

Seufzend nahm Evelyn ihr den Teller ab und stellte ihn in die Spüle.

Das war nun schon der dritte Tag an dem Sara nicht vernünftig aß.

Bald musste etwas passieren, sonst würde sie noch verhungern.

„Liebes, wenn du lieber möchtest, dass wir bleiben ist das in Ordnung."

„Nein, geht ihr nur. Aber danke."

„Okay."

Evelyn und Henry verließen das Haus und fuhren in die Stadt.

Sara machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und sah etwas Fernsehen.

Dabei konnte sie aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde geweint hatte, stand sie auf, da es an der Tür geklingelt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich nur die Nachbarn die die Schüssel zurückbrachten, die sie sich heute Vormittag ausgeliehen hatten.

Umso größer war die Überraschung als Gil vor der Tür stand.

Schweigend sah sie ihn an.

* * *

Hat's euch gefallen?  
Und ist dieser Cliffhanger nicht noch viel schöner? -fg-  
Ich will eure Meinung, verstanden?  
Sunny 


	14. Ich brauche dich

**liz:** Ja, und hier kommt noch mehr Stoff! Nur ne' kleine Dosis, aber immerhin. Ach, ich habe Macht über dich? Oh... wenn man das nicht mal nutzen kann... Ich will, ich brauche, eine neue Story von dir! Bitte, hier herrscht Ebbe...  
**SaraSidle:** Dein nächstes Chappi kommt schon. Danke:) -glücklich bin das es dir gefallen hat-  
**carrie:** Oh, Greggo ist böse? Dann will ich mal schnell weiterschreiben! Gefällt's dem Greggo denn? -neugierig bin- Depressionen? Schon wieder oder immer noch? Du hast es ja sooo gut... Kannst mit Greg spatzieren gehen... Ich beneide dich! Aber ich hab ja Sara&Gil! Ja ja, schreibe ja schon!

So, und für alle die es interessiert: Wegen meinen Gleichgewichtsstörungen (was für ein langes Wort!). Ich war am Mittwoch beim Arzt, aber die wissen auch nicht was ich habe. Keiner weiß was ich habe... :( Vielleicht ist das ja doch seelisch? Ich weiß es auch nicht, es kann also sein das ich noch öfter zum Arzt muss und es deshalb etwas dauert mit euren Chappis. Aber ich tue mein Bestes!

* * *

Ich brauche dich

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Sara schließlich.

„Herm hat dich mit Evelyn gesehen. Und wo auch sonst?"

„Ach so.", erwiderte Sara nur.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Evelyn und Henry nicht da sind und ich nicht weiß was du dann mit mir machst. Vielleicht schlägst du mich."

Gil starrte sie an.

Das meinte sie doch nicht ernst?

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das tun?"

„Männer reagieren manchmal so wenn sie denken, dass ihre Frau sie betrügt."

Gil ging schnell einen Schritt auf Sara zu, legte seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.

Dann sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Sara, ich liebe dich! Ich will, nein, ich _kann_ nicht ohne dich leben! Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen. Das war nicht fair von mir und ich entschuldige mich dafür. Aber bitte, bitte, komm wieder zurück. Ich brauche dich! Du bist mein Leben, Sara. Du bist alles was ich habe, du bist alles was ich will. Ich liebe dich so sehr, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen."

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Das war die schönste Entschuldigung die ich je… Ich liebe dich!"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Dann zog sie ihn mit in die Wohnung.

„Ich hab dich vermisst…", flüsterte sie und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.

* * *

War nur ganz kurz...  
Aber hey- ihr wolltet ein neues Chappi.  
Nicht ich.  
Aber ich will Reviews!  
Und zwar pronto!  
Dann geht's auch schneller weiter... -versprechen tu-  
Sunny 


	15. Abschied

**SaraSidle:** Ja, ich mache schnell weiter. Und bald ist es zuende. Findest du das jetzt gut oder schlecht?  
**carrie:** Ja, das war richtig geschrieben. Hast du gut gemacht. Greg kann ich da lassen? Gut. Aber vielleicht brauche ich ihn mal als Schaupieler für eine neue Story an der ich gerade arbeite. Ich weiß aber noch nicht wie lange das noch dauert, ist seeehr kompliziert. Vielleicht wird das ja mein Lebenswerk. Hat jedenfalls ewig gedauert nur grob den Plan zu entwerfen. Daran arbeite ich schon... wie lange schreibe ich jetzt schon FFs? Ungefähr so lange halt. Aber jetzt steht der Grundplan und das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang! Und so lange liest du einfach das neue Chappi von mir... -lol-  
**liz:** Es geht schneller. Bitteschön. Hab extra für euch weitergeschrieben. Bin ich nicht lieb? Bekomme ich dafür auch ein neues Chappi von dir (nee, von euch -g-)? Ich bin süchtig... Na ja, ich weiß nicht ob das so fies war. Immerhin hat er den armen (arm ist gut!) Eddie auch mal etwas heftiger angepackt (okay, der hatte vorher Cath bedroht, aber immerhin -g-). Einfallslos? Bist du krank? Wie ist deine Definition von 'einfallos'? Aber falls du wirklich einfallslos bist (was ich bezweifle, bei deiner (nein eurer!) neuen Story...), vielleicht hilft dir das ja:

Abschied

So... Im nächsten Chappi erfahrt ihr dann wie die lieben Kollegen auf das Brautpaar reagieren. Wir nähern uns dem Ende... Aber jetzt will ich erst mal REVIEWS! Seid lieb zu mir, ich war auch ganz lieb...Sunny 


	16. Abschied jetzt richtig

Abschied

In den nächsten Tagen hatten die beiden viel unternommen.

Sie hatten unter den Sternen geschlafen, sich im Schnee gewälzt bis sie nicht mehr konnten und lange Spatziergänge durch den Wald gemacht, wobei sie die Stelle, an der sie die Leiche im letzten Jahr gefunden hatten, gemieden hatten.

Sie hatten sogar einen Tag mit Insektensuche verbracht.

Dafür musste Gil sich aber abends revanchieren, indem er Sara von vorne bis hinten verwöhnte.

Zwischendurch mussten sie natürlich noch auf die Tagung, doch sie hatten immer noch genug Zeit für sich.

Nun stand die Abreise bevor und Sara blickte fast wehleidig zurück auf das Hotel, das langsam hinter ihnen verschwand.

Dann wandte sie den Blick wieder ab und sah nach vorne.

Rechts neben ihr saß Gil und auf ihrer linken Seite saß Maher.

Henry steuerte den Wagen und Evelyn hatte auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen.

Die beiden hatten sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt Sara und Gil zum Flughafen zu fahren und auch noch Maher mitzunehmen.

Unwillkürlich musste Sara lächeln.

„Was ist, Sara?", wollte Gil von ihr wissen.

„Ich habe nur gerade gedacht wie wahnsinnig glücklich ich bin."

Auch Gil lächelte nun und nahm ihre Hand.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß was du meinst."

Neben ihr verdrehte Maher grinsend die Augen, wofür er einen Seitenhieb von Sara kassierte.

„Verdammt, Sara, ich habe gar nichts gesagt!"

„Das Augenverdrehen reicht."

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, Gnädigste, wenn ich sie damit verletzt habe."

Jetzt verdrehte Sara die Augen.

* * *

Sara seufzte.

Sie war einerseits traurig, dass sie schon wieder zurück musste, andererseits war sie aber auch total gespannt was die anderen zu ihrer Hochzeit sagen würden.

Würden sie es überhaupt gut finden und sich für sie freuen?

Oder würden sie…

Sara schob den Gedanken beiseite und umarmte Evelyn herzlich.

„Ihr müsst uns unbedingt bald besuchen kommen.", meinte Evelyn.

„Darauf freue ich mich schon.", keuchte Sara, da sie sehr wenig Luft bekam wegen der festen Umarmung.

„Evelyn, du erdrückst Sara ja, darf ich sie auch noch mal umarmen?"

Evelyn ließ von Sara an und sofort fand die sich in den Armen von Henry wieder.

Gil musste in der Zwischenzeit eine nicht minder feste Umarmung von Evelyn über sich ergehen lassen.

Sara verabschiedete sich, ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung, von Maher.

Kurz bevor er sie losließ, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Dein Mann sieht immer noch eifersüchtig aus, Sara. Ich glaube das war das letzte Mal das wir uns treffen durften."

Sara lachte laut auf.

„Das lasse ich mir bestimmt nicht verbieten. Auf Wiedersehen, Gordy."

„Wiedersehen, Sara."

Sara ging zu Gil und die beiden gingen zusammen zu ihrem Flugzeug.

Nur noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, dann verschwanden ihre Freunde aus Saras Blickfeld.


	17. Zurück in Vegas

**liz:** Bitte. Jetzt lobst du mich bestimmt nicht, oder? Hat doch so lange gedauert... -traurig auf den Boden guck- Oh, ich mag es wenn die Reviews lang sind... Ich mag eigentlich alle Reviews! Wirklich! -schwör- Sicher, das kannst du wirklich so oft sagen wie du willst! -g-  
**SaraSidle:** Na ja, schnell kann man das ja nicht gerade nennen... Hey, immer noch besser als loose! -schnell auf jemand anderen aufmerksam mach- Hier bekommst du schon mal eine Reaktion...

* * *

Zurück in Vegas

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Hm. Ganz okay. Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht was die anderen zu unserer Hochzeit sagen. Außerdem ist mir schlecht. Ich vertrage wohl das Fliegen nicht so."

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal was sie dazu sagen. Ich liebe dich und alles andere ist unwichtig."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Saras Lippen.

„Du bist süß. Trotzdem mache ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen."

„Das ist sicher nicht nötig. Übrings, ich habe noch was für dich."

„Für mich? Was denn?"

„Das wirst du ja sehen."

Er überreichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass ich noch nicht Geburtstag habe?", grinste Sara.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber darf ich dir nicht trotzdem etwas schenken? Außerdem habe ich wirklich Angst das dir dein Geschenk nicht gefällt, also öffne es endlich!"

„Ist ja gut, ich mache ja schon. Aber ich bin sicher, dass…"

Sara klappte der Mund auf.

Er hatte ihr einen echten Ring geschenkt.

Einen der nicht aus Draht war.

„Magst du es jetzt?", frage Gil nach einiger Zeit nervös, weil Sara immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte.

Sara lächelte.

„Natürlich mag ich es."

Sie hörte wie Gil erleichtert seufzte.

„Gil, wie könnte ich so etwas nicht mögen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Das ist der erste Schmuck den ich dir schenke!"

Sara antwortete nicht darauf, sondern las die Inschrift.

‚Mit dir verheiratet zu sein ist der Himmel aus Erden. Ich liebe dich.'

„Weißt du was wirklich merkwürdig ist?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, was?"

„Glaubst du an Gedankenübertragung?"

„Nicht wirklich. Warum?"

Sie begann zu grinsen und überreichte ihm ebenfalls ein Geschenk.

Er öffnete es vorsichtig und holte auch einen Ring heraus.

„Was ist daran Gedankenübertragung? Okay, ich gebe ja zu das wir beide Ringe besorgt haben und…"

„Ließ die Inschrift."

Gil tat wie ihm geheißen und fing dann an zu lachen.

Dort stand in verschnörkelter Schrift: ‚Mit dir verheiratet zu sein ist der Himmel auf Erden. Ich liebe dich.'

„Glaubst du jetzt an Gedankenübertragung?"

„Schon eher…"

Sie sahen sich an und wie auf Kommando prusteten sie wieder los.

* * *

Suchend sah Sara sich in der Wartehalle um. 

Sie hatte mit Greg telefoniert und er hatte versprochen sie abzuholen.

Aber sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter und sie fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Greg!"

„Schön, dass du dich so freust mich zu sehen, Sara."

Sara grinste und umarmte ihn.

„Natürlich freue ich mich."

„Und Grissom hast du ja auch wieder heil mitgebracht, wie ich sehe."

„Heil und bereichert.", meinte Gil.

„Wie zum Teufel ist das gemeint?"

Sara drehte unruhig an ihrem Ring herum.

„Greg, wir…"

Gregs Blick fiel auf ihren Ring und kurz darauf entdeckte er, dass Gil ebenfalls einen Ring am Finger trug.

„Ihr habt nicht getan was ich denke…"

Seine Stimme klang nervös.

„Nun… kommt drauf an was du denkst."

„Ihr habt nicht… Du bist nicht… Ihr seid nicht…"

Fassungslos wanderte sein Blick immer wieder von Gil zu Sara und von Sara zu Gil.

„Ihr seid verheiratet?"

„Ähm… ja…"

Greg blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Seid wann?"

„Seid ein paar Tagen.", antwortete Sara wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mich darüber zu informieren in einem unserer häufigen Telefongesprächen?"

Doch er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto.

„Greg! Greg, warte!"

Sara rannte hinter ihm her.

Sie kam bei ihm an, aber er ging einfach weiter.

Neben ihm herlaufend keuchte Sara: „Greg, bitte. Es tut mir Leid. Verdammt, bleib doch mal stehen!"

Er blieb stehen, sah aber stur nach vorne.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?"

„Weil ich sehen wollte wie du reagierst. Ich wollte dabei sein."

Greg antwortete nicht.

„Bitte, Greg. Ich habe es doch nicht böse gemeint."

„Du hast mich angelogen, Sara."

„Habe ich nicht! Ich habe es nur nicht erwähnt!"

„Ich habe dich gefragt warum du dich so glücklich anhörst und ob etwas passiert ist. Du hast nein gesagt."

„Oh… das stimmt… Bitte, glaub mir, Greg, ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzten. Ich wollte sehen wie du aussiehst, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Ich wollte, dass du lächelst, mich umarmst und mir gratulierst. Ich dachte du würdest dich für mich freuen!"

„Oh, Sara... Natürlich freue ich mich für dich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Greg lächelte und umarmte sie.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für dich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Danke, Greg. Ich bin so verdammt glücklich!"

„Das bin ich auch."

Sara löste sich aus Gregs Armen und strahlte Gil an.

„Das hoffe ich."

„Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein."

Greg verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Ihr werdet auf ewig verheiratet bleiben. Und das glücklich."

Sara sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was?"

„Ihr seid echt total verknallt!"

„Oh ja, das stimmt.", grinste Sara und küsste Gil.

„Ich seh's schon kommen. Wir werden den Flughafen nie mehr verlassen.", kommentierte Greg.

Sara und Gil lachten.

„Hm… Hier gibt's aber kein Bett, Greg."

„Sara! Daran bin ich absolut nicht interessiert!"

Lachend verließen sie den Flughafen.

* * *

Nein, es ist nicht zuende. Wenn euch das stört dürft ihr mir das sagen! Ich kann auch aufhören... 


	18. Der falsche Name

**Liz:** Nee, ich höre nicht auf. Noch nicht... -g- Hier bekommst du deine Reaktionen ja... Ja, ich weiß, Greg _hat_ überreagiert. Vielleicht hat carrie ihn verzogen... Wie kommst du denn da rauf? In dem Zustand kann er doch nicht fahren, einer der beiden 'Dauerknutscher' muss das machen...  
**SaraSidle:** Wow, ich wusste nicht das ich euch alle so in Angst und Schrecken versetzten kann nur weil ich schreibe ich höre auf. Ich hab's nicht vergessen! Ich hab's gemacht! Tut mir schrecklich Leid, ich weiß nicht wo das geblieben ist...  
**Carrie:** Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Aber wie gefällt's deinem Greggo?

* * *

Der falsche Name

„Hey Leute!"

„Gil! Sara! Wie war es in New York?"

Die beiden sahen sich schnell an.

„Sagen wir mal es war… überraschend."

„Wieso? Schon wieder eine Leiche?"

Sara, Gil und Greg lachten.

„Leiche!", keuchte Greg. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!"

„Kommt schon, was ist los?"

Cathrine, sowie Warrik und Nick guckten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", meinte Greg.

„Erst die schlechte, du weißt doch wie wir CSIs sind."

„Okay… Unser Boss steht neuerdings auf Ringe."

„Nein, Greg, das ist nicht wahr. Nicht Plural."

„Ach ja, Entschuldigung! Er steht natürlich nur auf _einen_ Ring."

„Wie sollen wir das verstehen?"

„Das ist die gute Nachricht. Und es ist bestimmt nicht meine Aufgabe euch davon zu erzählen."

Er grinste und verschwand dann.

„Was hat er damit gemeint?"

„Na ja, wir…"

Sara sah Gil hilfesuchend an.

„Sag du doch auch mal was!"

Bevor Gil antworten konnte ging die Tür auf und Ecklie kam herein.

„Sidle! In mein Büro!"

Sara drehte sich verwirrt um.

„Na na, Sara, nicht auf den falschen Namen reagieren.", grinste Gil.

„Was… oh!"

Sara grinste zurück und betrachtete dann ihre Fingernägel.

„Also, Ecklie, wenn sie Sidle suchen müssen sie schon nach New York fahren. Sie ist da geblieben. Aber Grissom steht ihnen immer zur Verfügung."

„Hören sie auf mit dem Quatsch, Sidle, und kommen sie sofort in mein Büro!"

„Aber Ms. Sidle ist wirklich nicht hier.", erklärte Gil völlig ernst.

Ecklie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was der Blödsinn soll, aber das ist eine unerfreuliche Nachricht. Wenigstens von ihnen hätte ich Ernsthaftigkeit erwartet, Gil."

„Tja, seit ich verheiratet bin habe ich mich verändert."

Alle im Raum starrten ihn und Sara an.

„Ihr seid verheiratet?", fragte Warrik, der als erster die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

Der Reihe nach wurden sie beglückwünscht und Ecklie ging, die Augen verdrehend, aus dem Raum, die Sache konnte warten.

* * *

Hat's euch gefallen? Das würde ich sehr gerne hören...(schon mal auf den Button da unten verweis) Kritik höre ich auch gerne (aber nicht so gerne, dran denken, bitte! -g-)... 


	19. Test

**SaraSidle:** Oh, die 'Sache' von Ecklie hat sich erledigt... Falscher Arlam... Hier ist dein neues Chappi ja...  
**liz:** Jep, ich würde dich jetzt wirklich gerne sehen... Keine Kritik? Heute gibt's sicher welche... Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, lies das Chappi und am Ende wirst du mich killen wollen... Aber das halte ich aus. -g-

* * *

Test

Sara und Gil hatten sich ein Haus gekauft und waren zusammengezogen.

Ihre Hochzeit stand auch kurz bevor, noch zwei Wochen.

* * *

„Sara, aufwachen!", flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. 

„Hm…", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Hey, Frühstück!"

Sara öffnete die Augen und blickte Gil verschlafen an.

„Was ist los?"

Er grinste und küsste sie.

„Du bist unglaublich süß, wenn du müde bist."

„Ich habe was von Frühstück gehört. Wieso Frühstück?"

„Du hast etwas verschlafen."

Sara saß sofort aufrecht im Bett.

„Was?"

„Na ja, es ist 10 Uhr morgens."

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Das habe ich ja versucht. Du hast mich angeschrieen und ein Kissen nach mir geworfen. Hat die Vase da drüben fast getroffen."

Er zeigte auf eine Vase im Regal.

„Oh, verdammt!"

Sie sah ihn nervös an. „Werde ich jetzt suspendiert?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin? Wir haben heute frei."

„Frei?"

„Ja, frei. Die Frau des Boss' zu sein hat auch Vorteile. Willst du jetzt dein Frühstück?"

„Eigentlich habe ich viel mehr Hunger auf dich… Komm zu mir ins Bett."

Das ließ Gil sich nicht zweimal sagen, stellte das Tablett ab und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara."

Sara kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie, doch Sara war längst wieder eingeschlafen.

Er lächelte und machte dann ebenfalls die Augen zu.

* * *

„Gil, welches Datum haben wir heute?" 

„Den 3.12., warum?"

Sara ließ sich auf den Badewannenrand sinken.

„War nur eine Frage, nichts Wichtiges.", konnte sie gerade noch antworten.

Wieso hatte sie denn bloß vergessen die Pille zu nehmen?

„Ganz ruhig. Du hast es bloß einmal vergessen. Die Chance, dass du schwanger bist ist gering.", versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Sie würde sich einfach einen Test besorgen und dann konnte sie weitersehen.

Tief durchatmend stand sie auf und legte ihre restlichen Pillen zurück.

Dann trat sie aus dem Badezimmer.

* * *

Am Nachmittag sah Sara sich für die Hochzeit verschiedene Kleider an und erledigte noch andere wichtige Dinge für ihren ‚großen Tag'. 

Unter anderem kaufte sie dabei einen Schwangerschaftstest.

Zum Glück war Gil nicht zu Hause als sie zurückkam.

Sie ging ins Bad und machte den Test.

Während sie auf das Ergebnis wartete, kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln herum.

Als die Zeit vorbei war streckte sie vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Test aus.

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Bitte, lass ihn…"

Was wollte sie eigentlich?

Wollte sie ein Kind?

Es bedeutete eine große Verantwortung, aber wenn sie so daran dachte was ein Kind für eine Bereicherung war…

Sara beschloss, einfach die Augen zu öffnen.

Das Überlegen würde das Ergebnis auch nicht verändern.

Sie öffnete ein Auge und schielte vorsichtig auf das Ergebnis.

* * *

Ich weiß, das war fies... Macht über euch zu haben macht aber solchen Spaß... -fg- Verwendet das jetzt ja nicht gegen mich! Also jedenfalls: ich habe das neue Chappi schon fertig. Es hängt ganz von euch ab! Ich wisst ja, was ich möchte... REVIEWS! 


	20. Positiv? Negativ?

**liz:** Schön, dass du so brav und nett warst. Und du wirst belohnt!  
**SaraSidle:** Ja, ja, hier hast du dein Chappi. Bitte nicht gleich durchdrehen.  
**carrie&Greggo:** Hab brav weitergeschrieben. Ganz brave Sunny, nicht wahr? Du hast schon wieder Probleme? Was denn jetzt? Oder eher wer denn jetzt?  
**firegirl:** Bin dabei, bin dabei. Danke für dein Lob!  
**Thashira:** Nen neuen Fan? Also da freue ich mich ja! Schön das es dir gefällt! Bin ganz stolz!  
**CSI Kassel:** Ich weiß, gemein, gemein. Hier hast du mehr.

SORRY wegen der langen Wartezeit. Aber ich war im Urlaub und hatte eigentlich das Chappi mitgenommen, aber dann war das weg und als ich zurückkam hatte mein Computer das auch noch gelöscht und ich musste es von meinem Zetteln noch mal abtippen... Deswegen dürft ihr dieses Mal auch die Fehler behalten, ich hab's nicht noch mal gelesen. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Positiv? Negativ?

Positiv.

Sie war schwanger.

„Oh mein Gott!", stieß sie hervor.

Der Test fiel ihr aus der Hand.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein…"

Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie würde tatsächlich ein Baby bekommen!

Von Gil!

/Oh Gott, wie wird er reagieren? Was wird er dazu sagen? Was soll ich denn bloß machen/ (Sara)

Panisch hob sie den Test auf und schmiss ihn in den Müll.

Darüber kam ganz viel anderer Müll, damit Gil ihn nicht sah.

Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

/Ich kann ihm das nicht sagen! Wenn er nun sauer ist? Oder enttäuscht von mir? Wenn er mich hasst? Mich nie wieder sehen will/ (Sara)

Sie bemerkte nicht wie ihr beim Nachdenken Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und ebenso wenig, dass Gil nach Hause kam.

Sie realisierte seine Anwesenheit erst als er seine Arme von hinten um sie legte.

„Hallo, meine Schöne."

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um.

Gil sah die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht und erschrak.

Sofort kam er um den Sessel herum und hockte sich vor sie.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Sara, ich liebe dich. Du kannst mir doch alles sagen."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht!"

Sie sprang auf und rannte ins Bad.

„Sara!", rief Gil ihr hinterher.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Sie knallte die Tür zu und schloss ab.

Dann ließ sie sich an der Tür runterrutschen und fing an zu weinen.

Sie hörte Gil auf der anderen Seite der Tür, legte ihre Hand an den kalten Kunststoff und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."

Da sie so leise gesprochen hatte, bekam Gil von ihren Worten nichts mit.

* * *

Irgendwann hörte sie Schritte und nahm an, er sei zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. 

Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankam entdeckte sie Gil in demselben Sessel in dem sie vorher gesessen hatte.

Er sah sie schweigend an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.", flüsterte sie und brach wieder in Tränen aus.

Als Gil das sah stand er auf und ging zu ihr.

Er nahm ihre Hände und führte sie zum Sofa.

Sanft drückte er sie ins Polster und fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, Sara, sag mir warum du traurig bist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Ihr stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich werde es dir sagen. Aber ich muss erst selber damit klar kommen. Bitte, lass mir etwas Zeit."

Gil nickte.

„Okay. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und du mir alles sagen kannst."

Sara lächelte unter Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sara. Ich liebe dich auch."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

Sara kuschelte sich an ihn und wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

War's so schlimm wie's mir vorkommt? 


	21. Wie lange noch?

**SaraSidle:** Ja ja, Stoff für dich. Ganz ruhig, Süße... HDAL  
**liz:** Ja, hat geklappt. Mach weiter so. Und du weißt doch sicher, welcher Tag heute ist? Montag! Deine Deadline... -fg-  
**firegirl18:** Haben wir schon mal über die Zahlen geredet? Die darf ich doch weglassen? Ja?  
Iiiiiich? Ich bin nicht gemein! Willst du etwa, dass ich den Stoff einstelle? Nein? Dann pass auf was du zu mir sagst... -g- Du lobst mich immer... Das finde ich gut!  
**CSI Kassel:** Jep, kommt schon...  
**carrie&Greggo:** Ja, Ferien sind toll... -schwärm- Ich habe auch Entzugserscheinungen! Ich brauche auch Stoff! Wieso hilft mir denn keiner? -vom Boden weiterschreib-

Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews und sorry, es ist kurz... Aber vielleicht bekommt ihr heute noch eins, wenn ich es schaffe und ihr lieb seid...

* * *

Wie lange noch?

Als Sara aufwachte und einen Blick auf die Wanduhr warf, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass sie in 25 Minuten im Labor sein mussten.

Sie küsste Gil sanft.

Der öffnete die Augen und murmelte: „So kannst du mich ruhig öfter wecken."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Wir kommen zu spät. Und das ist deine Schuld!"

„Meine Schuld? Wieso ist das meine Schuld?"

„Weil… weil..."

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte.

„Tut mir Leid…"

„Shhht… Ganz ruhig. Ist ja gut. Nicht weinen…"

Sara sah ihm unglücklich ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin die schlechteste Frau der Welt."

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Du bist die beste Frau die ich mir überhaupt wünschen kann."

„Nein. Eine gute Frau könnte dir sagen, dass… dass…"

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen."

„Doch! Aber ich kann nicht…"

Gil nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Du sagst es mir einfach, wenn du dazu bereit bist, okay?"

„Und wenn ich das nie bin?"

„Das wirst du sein."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich liebe dich, Sara. Ich vertraue dir völlig."

„Ich habe deine Liebe überhaupt nicht verdient…"

„Du hast noch viel mehr verdient. Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen, bitte. Es ist wirklich okay."

Sara wischte sich die Tränen ab und stand auf.

„Wir kommen zu spät.", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Na und? Die Leichen laufen uns nicht weg."

Normalerweise hätte Gil so etwas nie gesagt.

Der Job war für ihn alles gewesen, aber jetzt…

Seit er Sara hatte war es etwas anderes.

Sie war alles für ihn und sie so traurig zu sehen und nicht zu wissen weshalb sie unglücklich war, machte ihn verrückt.

Doch er riss sich zusammen, auf keinen Fall wollte er Sara bedrängen.

Aber wie lange würde er das noch aushalten?

* * *

Mein Knopf braucht Liebe... Ich brauche Liebe... Wir brauchen eure Hilfe... 


	22. Anvertraut

**liz:** Ein tolles Gefühl... -hach- Noch mehr! Natürlich erwarte ich was Gutes! Bei dir doch immer... -g- Ja ja, gaaaaaanz nett, sicher doch! Hier hast du alles was du willst... Keine Angst... Tu mir nichts! -duck-  
**CSI Kassel:** Na, das höre ich ja gerne... -g- Und es ist länger! Yeah!  
**carrie&Greggo:** Ja ja, du bekommst ja mehr. Null Problemo! (am nächsten arbeite ich auch schon) Sogar was längeres bekommst du!Hey, Greggo, ist carries Bett gemütlich?  
**SaraSidle:** Ja, das mache ich. Natürlich. Bin ich nicht lieb?

* * *

Anvertraut

Es wurde immer schlimmer mit Sara.

Es gab keinen Tag an dem sie nicht weinte, sich selbst Vorwürfe machte oder Gil anschrie.

Sie entschuldigte sich jedes Mal unter Tränen bei ihm und machte sich selbst herunter, doch es wurde trotzdem nicht besser.

Langsam wusste Gil nicht mehr was er tun sollte, wie er ihr helfen sollte.

Er fühlte sich so nutzlos…

* * *

Sara ging es nicht besser, sie versuchte immer noch zu begreifen was ein Baby für sie bedeutete. 

Sie wusste, dass sie Gil wehtat, verdammt weh sogar, und sie musste etwas unternehmen.

* * *

„Cath? Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?" 

„Sicher, Sara. Worum geht es denn?"

„Alleine, bitte."

Als Cathrine sah, dass Sara den Tränen nah war, stand sie ohne zu Zögern auf und ging mit ihr hinaus.

„Ja, Sara? Was ist los?"

„Wie hast du reagiert, als du erfahren hast, dass du mit Lindsay schwanger warst?"

Cathrines Augen weiteten sich.

„Du… du bist schwanger?"

Sara biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie konnte bloß stumm nicken.

„Aber das ist ja… Wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Ich… ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich mich fühlen soll…"

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Mittlerweile seit anderthalb Wochen."

„Und was sagt Gil dazu?"

„Er weiß es nicht."

„Er weiß es nicht? Sara, ihr heiratet in drei Tagen!"

„Ich weiß!", schrie Sara Cathrine an.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Entschuldige…"

„Ist schon gut. Wieso hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich habe Angst…"

„Weil du dich mit Kindern nicht auskennst und nicht weißt ob du überhaupt eins haben möchtest?"

„Ja.", gestand Sara leise.

„Das ging mir auch am Anfang so. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir hilft, aber du kannst mitkommen, Lindsay von der Schule abholen…"

Sara nickte.

„Okay. Ich sage eben Gil Bescheid, dass wir gehen. Warte hier."

Cathrine ließ sie stehen und ging zurück in den Pausenraum.

„Ich und Sara verschwinden mal kurz, ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Frauensache. Bis nachher!"

* * *

„Mummy, Mummy!" 

Lindsay rannte auf ihre Mutter zu, die sie schnell in die Arme schloss.

„Schatz, sieh malwer da ist."

„Tante Sara!"

Sara lächelte Lindsay vorsichtig an.

„Hallo, Lindsay."

Lindsay umarmte Sara stürmisch.

„Ich freue mich ja so!"

„Wir freuen uns auch, Süße."

„Aber wieso seit ihr hier? Habt ihr nicht Doppelschicht?"

„Doch, schon. Aber wir müssen Sara mal ein bisschen aufheitern, okay?"

„Was hat Tante Sara denn?", wollte Lindsay mit großen Augen wissen.

„Sie möchte dich ein bisschen näher kennen lernen. Das kriegen wir doch hin, oder?"

„Natürlich!"

* * *

Das nächste ist in Arbeit... Aber ihr wollt ja sicher gar nix mehr, nicht wahr? 


	23. Vor unserer Hochzeit

**Liz:** Ich hab kein Fieber, überhaupt nicht. Hätte ja sein können... Wieso lernen? Du musst gar nix mehr lernern... (ist das hier meine Story oder deine? -g-)  
**firegirl:** Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich glaube, ich sollte mir diese Frage einfach abgewöhnen... -gg-  
**carrie&Greggo:** JA! Verstanden! Mensch Leute! Das war doch mein unsicheres Unterbewusstsein, das gerne Bestätigung hört! Okay? Und Greggo, schon oft bei Carrie im Bett geschlafen? Oder eher bei anderen? (du weißt schon, ihre Freundinnen, die nicht aussehen wie Sara...) Nein, weiß ich leider nicht. Ich vermisse sie auch schon lange... :'( LOOSE, WO BIST DU NUR? -verzweifelt ruf-  
**CSI Kassel:** Ja ja, weiß ich doch. Bin noch da. Klar.

SORRY, dass ich euch so lange nix mehr geschrieben habe. Aber ich hatte eine kleine Schreibblockade bei dieser FF und dann wollte mein Rechner nicht so wie ich...

Mal sehen ob ihr mich hiernach noch mögt... -irgendwie Angst vor der Antwort hab-

* * *

Vor unserer Hochzeit…

Es war nur eine Stunde gewesen, die sie gemeinsam mit Cathrine und Lindsay verbracht hatte bevor sie wieder zum CSI musste, doch es hatte Sara wirklich geholfen.

Lindsay war richtig süß und Cathrine hatte ihr versprochen sie so gut es ging zu unterstützen.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht mehr völlig alleine und demnach ging es ihr schon besser.

Sie hatte es Gil zwar immer noch nicht gesagt, hatte sich aber fest vorgenommen es ihm vor ihrer Hochzeit zu sagen.

Jedes Mal wenn sie an Lindsays Strahlen, das sie immer aufsetzte wenn sie rundum zufrieden war, dachte, hatte sie weniger Angst.

Langsam begann sie, sich auf ihr Kind zu freuen.

* * *

„Gil…", fing sie an.

„Ja, Sara?"

„Ich… ich will das einhalten… Ich will es dir sagen… Noch vor unserer Hochzeit… Versprochen."

„Sara, ich zwinge dich zu nichts."

„Ich weiß, aber… Es wäre nicht fair… Es ist so schon nicht fair… Aber ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt. Bitte, versteh mich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über alles."

„Sara, egal was du machst, ich vertraue dir. Weil ich dich liebe. Hör auf dir selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Es bringt doch nichts. Du machst dich nur selbst kaputt."

„Ich weiß..."

„Solange du es weißt."

* * *

_Piep, piep, piep_

„Grissom?"

„Hallo, Sara. Wir sind angekommen."

„Evelyn!"

„Ja, Süße?"

„Kannst du… Kannst du vorbeikommen?"

„Sicher. Was ist denn los?"

„Komm einfach her…"

Mit den Worten legte Sara auf.

* * *

Als Sara die Tür öffnete und Evelyn sah warf sie sich sofort in ihre Arme und begann zu schluchzen.

„Mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja völlig nass soviel hast du geweint!"

Evelyn brachte Sara ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa.

„Und jetzt erzähl mal von Anfang an."

„Ich… ich…"

„Ja?"

„Ich bekomme ein Baby! Und ich hab es ihm nicht gesagt, aber ich muss es ihm doch sagen, schließlich wollen wir heiraten! Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll… Wir heiraten übermorgen und ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt!"

„Und warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht jetzt?"

„Weil ich es ihm so lange nicht gesagt habe und ich nicht will, dass er mich deswegen verlässt!"

„Weil du schwanger bist?"

„Weil ich es ihm nicht gesagt habe! So was Wichtiges muss man doch sagen!"

„Er wird es verstehen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Ach, Süße, warum siehst du immer alles so negativ? Erstens wird er es verstehen und selbst wenn nicht machst du dir darüber bitte erst später Gedanken, ja? Hast du jemals von ihm gehört du musst es ihm sagen?"

„N-Nein."

„Siehst du!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber!", widersprach Evelyn heftig. „Wenn er das nicht versteht ist er dich sowieso nicht wert!"

„Und wie soll ich es ihm sagen?"

„So wie du es mir gesagt hast."

„Und wann?"

„Wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst."

Sara überlegte einen Moment, doch dann kam ihre Kämpfernatur wieder zum Vorschein.

„Okay!"

Evelyn lächelte.

„Genau richtig so, Sara. Genau so."

Da Sara Gil wohl erst wieder bei der Arbeit am Abend sehen würde, bleib Evelyn noch eine Weile bis es schließlich Zeit war zur Arbeit zu gehen.

* * *

„Jetzt hör mir doch erst mal zu! Sie…"

„Nein! Ich habe es satt zu warten! Wir heiraten in 2 Tagen!"

„Gil…"

„Verdammt, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch! Sie kann doch nicht…"

Hinter ihm fiel eine Tür zu.

Gil fuhr herum und sah Sara gerade noch wegrennen.

„Sara! Sara, warte!"

Er lief ihr nach, doch als er auf dem Parkplatz ankam brauste Saras Auto gerade um die Ecke.

Schnell stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr ihr hinterher.

* * *

Und? Habt ihr mich noch lieb? -hoff- 


	24. Briefe

**Carrie**: Bin schon dabei, bin schon dabei... Ach ja, das hat Lizzy mir erzählt. Die Arme hatte schon Einsamkeitsstörungen... (gibt's das Wort?) Ich weiß. War schon da, brav wie ich bin! -g-  
**Lizzy:** Es wird noch deprimierender... -heul-  
**Firegirl:** Bitteschön, das nächste. Lass es dir... Hm... Schmecken passt wohl nicht... Keine Ahnung! -gg-  
**Melly:** Was ich getan habe? Oh je... Das hört sich dann nach diesem hier wohl noch schlimmer an... -Angst bekomm- Kill mich net! Hier hast du ja schon mehr. -dich beruhig-

Vielen Dank, ihr seid echt die Besten! HEGDL

* * *

Briefe

Stundenlang hatte Gil nach ihr gesucht.

Auch auf ihrem Handy hatte er angerufen, doch es war aus.

Als er aufgab war es schon wieder Zeit für die nächste Schicht, deshalb fuhr er nicht nach Hause, sondern sofort ins Büro.

Wirklich Lust hatte er nicht aufs arbeiten, aber Sara war ganz sicher nicht da und sie waren unterbesetzt…

Als er aus dem Auto stieg erwartete ihn Catherine schon.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt, beinahe ängstlich.

„Was ist los, Cath?", fragte Gil beunruhigt.

„Gil, ich… Sara war hier… Sie hat… hat mir das hier gegeben und gesagt sie liebt dich, will dich aber nie wieder sehen.", flüsterte Catherine schon fast.

Sie reichte ihm einen Briefumschlag, drehte sich dann um und ließ ihn alleine auf dem Parkplatz stehen.

Gil öffnete den Umschlag, holte ein Blatt Papier heraus und begann zu lesen.

_Gil,_

_es fällt mir verdammt schwer dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Warum? Ganz einfach, ich liebe dich. Ich hoffe du weißt das. Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun. Aber das tue ich. Ständig. Such mich nicht._

_Die Sache… Ich wollte sie dir erzählen, wirklich. Ich wusste nur selbst nicht, was ich wollte. Ich hatte einfach Angst. Nein, ich habe Angst. Verlange bitte nicht von mir, dass ich es dir sage. Denn das würde uns beiden nur noch mehr wehtun. Ich will dich nicht wieder sehen, weil es so schon schwer genug ist. Keiner von uns beiden würde das vertragen. Catherine weiß es. Ich habe ihr auch einen Brief geschrieben in dem ich sie bitte es dir nur zu sagen, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist. Ich will niemanden mehr verletzten._

_In ewiger Liebe, Sara_

_PS: Bei liegen die unterschriebenen Scheidungspapiere und mein Ehering._

_Jetzt wein doch bitte nicht. Es reicht, wenn ich weine. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Die Verantwortung dafür trage ich._

Die Schrift war an mehreren Stellen verwischt und es war überhaupt schwer zu lesen.

Saras Hand musste gezittert haben als sie den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Sie hatte ihn zwar gebeten nicht zu weinen, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Von wegen er hatte nichts falsch gemacht!

Warum sollte sie sonst weg sein?

/Scheidung… Sie will sich von mir scheiden lassen… Scheiden… Und ihr Ehering ist auch dabei…/ (Gil)

Gil holte ihn raus und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern.

/Warum hat sie das getan/ (Gil)

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit sah sich Catherine noch mal den Brief an, den Sara ihr gegeben hatte. 

_Cath,_

_du bist die Einzige, die es weiß. Außer Evelyn. Ich bitte dich, sag es ihm nicht. Nur wenn es wirklich erforderlich ist. Machst du das? Vielleicht habe ich irgendwann die Kraft zu ihm zu gehen und es ihm selbst zu sagen. Vielleicht._

_Ich dachte immer, dass es leichter wäre wegzugehen. Dass ich einfach weggehen könnte und alles hinter mir lasse. So habe ich mir das früher immer vorgestellt. Das große Rätsel für die Hinterbliebenen zurücklassen und abhauen. Es ist anderes, vollständig anders. Ich kann nicht einfach weg. Deswegen diese Briefe. Ich weiß auch nicht wohin. Nach New York? Wo alles angefangen hat? Nach San Fransisco? Wo ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe? Miami? Sonne? Bei dieser Laune? Ich glaube es wird Boston. Boston oder Detroit. Aber eher Boston. Ich rufe dich an, versprochen._

_Sag ihm, dass er nicht Schuld ist. Ich weiß es wird nicht genügen, wenn nur ich das sage._

_Sara_

Catherine standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh Sara, was machst du nur? Du brichst ihm damit das Herz. Und dir selbst auch."

Seufzend legte sie den Brief weg, stand auf und ging wieder hinaus zu Gil.

* * *

„Du bist nicht Schuld. Keiner ist Schuld." 

Erschrocken wirbelte Gil herum und erblickte Catherine.

„Cath… Du weißt nicht wovon du redest."

„Oh doch, das weiß ich. Und jetzt hör bitte auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie liebt dich."

„Ach ja? Warum geht sie dann weg? Und warum sagt sie dir was sie bedrückt und mir nicht? _Ich_ bin ihr Mann!", brüllte Gil Catherine an.

Sie ließ es still über sich ergehen.

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich glaube… Ich glaube sie hatte Angst vor dir."

„Aber das braucht sie doch nicht! Ich liebe sie, verdammt!"

„Genau deswegen geht sie weg. Weil du sie liebst. Weil sie weiß, dass sie dir wehtut. Sie will dich vor ihr schützen."

„Sie macht denselben Fehler wie ich früher."

* * *

-schluchz- Ist das deprimierend... -flenn- 


	25. Back to home

**Liz:** Eigentlich sollte es ja gar nicht so weit kommen... Ich hab die Story nur extra für euch verlängert! Und rate mal was du gleich bekommst? Den ersten Schritt zum Happy End! Du weißt doch genau, dass ich ohne nicht kann... -g- Oh, Lizzy, quäl mich nicht! Ich brauche wirklich nur noch seine Antwort! Bis jetzt steht da "Keine Ahnung." Das kann er ja wohl nicht auf _die_ Frage antworten, oder?  
**carrie:** Oh, nein, nix Böses bitte! Nein!Ich war doch schon ganz brav! -mit dem Kopf nicken tu-  
**firegirl:** -lol- Ich will hier ja keinen quälen... Aber ich hab das Chappi noch mal gesplitet... Eigentlich war es doppelt so lang... Nich hauen! Ich hab's ja schon fertig!  
**Melly:** Oh, Lob? Du lobst mich? Na des find ich gut... -g- More! Nein, erst mal seid ihr dran... Aber dann ich! Verstanden? -fg-

Auf deutsch hörte sich die Überschrift einfach dumm an... 'Zurück nach Hause'... Langweilig... Nich wahr, Lizzy? -g-

* * *

Back to home

Drei Monate waren vergangen.

Catherine fragte sich langsam ob Gil überhaupt noch schlief.

Seine Augen waren rot, er war total unkonzentriert und sie hatte ihn schon öfter bei kleinen Fehlern erwischt.

So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen!

Sie nahm stark an, dass Sara ihre Handynummer geändert hatte, denn unter der alten war sie nicht mehr zu erreichen.

Nicht mal ihre Sachen hatte sie abgeholt.

Sie war einfach verschwunden und Gil versank im Selbstmitleid…

* * *

„Hey, Leute. Entschuldige meine Verspätung, Gil, ich habe…" 

Doch der winkte ab.

„Schon gut. Setz dich einfach."

Normalerweise hasste Gil Verspätungen!

Catherine setzte sich verwirrt auf einen Stuhl zwischen Gil und Warrik.

Besorgt musterte sie Gil.

Er sah nicht besonders gut aus.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Habe ich das behauptet?"

Catherine blickte ihn mitleidig an.

Gerade setzte sie zum Sprechen an, da klingelte ihr Handy.

„Willows… Sara? Ich verstehe kein Wort!"

Bei dem Namen Sara weiteten sich Gils Augen und er sah sie erwartungsvoll, fast flehend an.

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst mal!... Natürlich schaffst du das… Das haben schon viele Frauen vor dir geschafft… Ja, auch alleine… Ich bitte dich, Sara, jetzt reiß dich doch zusammen! Das gehört einfach dazu und das weißt du auch… Du hast dich nicht darüber informiert?... Das würde ich schnell nachholen, ich habe einen Kurs extra dafür gemacht und ich sage dir, ohne hätte ich gar nichts hinbekommen… Nein, Sara, nicht doch. Nicht weinen!"

Während sie mit Sara sprach beobachtete sie Gil, der es kaum mehr aushielt neben ihr zu sitzen und ihr nicht das Handy aus der Hand zu reißen.

„Wo bist du?... Im Flieger?... Natürlich hole ich dich ab, selbstverständlich. Wann?... Ist okay, bis dann! Und Sara? Pass auf dich auf!"

Catherine legte auf und steckte das Handy weg.

„Wiedersehen, ich muss zum Flughafen."

„Stopp! Ich komme mit!"

Gil war aufgesprungen und sah sie entschlossen an.

„Oh nein, Gil, das tust du nicht! Es tut mir Leid, aber bitte, hör auf mich und bleib hier. Sara würde das nicht vertragen. Lass sie selbst entscheiden. Ich tue alles was ich kann, aber du musst hier bleiben. Vertrau mir!"

Seufzend ließ sich Gil wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. „Gut. Ich bleibe hier. Aber Cath- sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe. Sag ihr, dass ich sie wieder sehen will. Oh, und gib ihr das."

Er kramte einen zerrissenen Zettel hervor.

Das Überbleibsel der Scheidungspapiere.

„Mache ich. Versprochen."

Sie nahm Gil den Zettel ab und verließ den Raum.

* * *

„Sara!" 

„Cath, mein Gott, bin ich froh dich zu sehen! Ich kann das nicht, ich kann das echt nicht! Ich bin einfach nicht dafür geschaffen!"

„Selbstverständlich kannst du das. Aber jetzt komm erst mal mit."

Saras Gepäck verfrachteten sie in den Kofferraum und dann schleppte Catherine sie in eins ihrer Lieblingscafés.

* * *

„Wie… wie geht es ihm?" 

„Sara… Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, schlecht. Richtig schlecht. Er hat sogar geweint, Sara! Und er macht Fehler bei der Arbeit…"

Sara senkte den Blick.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich es ihm doch nur gesagt hätte!"

Sie begann zu weinen.

„Sara, es ist nicht zu spät. Sag es ihm jetzt. Er liebt dich, das sollte ich dir unbedingt sagen. Er will dich wieder sehen. Oh, und außerdem hat er mir das hier für dich mitgegeben."

Catherine reichte ihr die Reste.

„Er… er hat sie zerrissen?"

„Ja, hat er. Er liebt dich, egal was du tust. Und über ein Baby würde er sich hundertprozentig freuen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Cath…"

„Aber ich. Ich…"

Etliche Stunden (und Taschentücher) später hatte Catherine Sara endlich soweit, dass diese mit Gil sprechen wollte.

Catherine nahm sie gleich mir zum Labor.

* * *

So... Ich weiß, das war kurz. Aber das nächste ist schon fertig! Ihr müsst nur reviewn! 


	26. Komplett

**Sunset89:** Schön, dass du es magst. Ich hoffe auch das hier gefällt dir.  
**carrie:** Oh nein, tu mir das nicht an! Ich bin doch schon ganz brav! Ja, das ist eine coole Zahl, aber so viele werden es nicht mehr... ;)  
**Liz:** Bitte, hier ist es schon. Bin doch lieb. Ich nehm einfach die andere Frage jetzt und: Problem gelöst!  
**Melly:** Bitte, hier ist es. -reknuddel-

Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und ich hab nix verkehrt gemacht... -ganz dolle hoff-

* * *

Komplett

Sara seufzte.

So oft hatte sie schon vor dieser Tür gestanden, doch nie war es ihr so schwer gefallen sie zu öffnen, wie jetzt.

/Jetzt komm schon, Sara! Das ist bloß eine Tür! Mach sie auf und rede endlich mit ihm. So kann das ja nicht weitergehen/ (Sara)

Sara atmete tief durch.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür.

Gil bemerkte sie nicht, er starrte auf irgendetwas und ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

Bei seinem Anblick zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn weinen sah.

Auch ihr liefen bald Tränen übers Gesicht.

Kurz entschlossen ging sie um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm ihn von hinten in die Arme.

„Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst nicht weinen.", flüsterte sie leise.

„S-Sara?"

„Ja."

Sie ließ ihn sich umdrehen und sah ihn unglücklich an.

„Es tut mir so Leid."

Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Dass ich dir es nicht gesagt habe, ist einfach nicht richtig gewesen. Zuerst hatte ich einfach Angst davor und wollte bloß erst mal für mich selbst rausfinden was ich möchte. Aber dann konnte ich es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es dir so lange nicht gesagt habe und es doch so wichtig ist…"

„Sara, hör auf. Du brauchst nichts erklären."

„Ich möchte es aber.", sagte sie leise. „Bitte glaub mir, dass ich dir nicht wehtun wollte. Ich hab mit Cath darüber geredet, weil sie mir helfen konnte. Und nicht, weil ich dir nicht vertraue oder dich nicht liebe. Denn das tue ich. Es war dumm von mir, Angst davor zu haben, es dir zu sagen. Es war auch dumm von mir einfach wegzugehen. Ich bin hier, weil… weil ich das alleine nicht schaffe. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich will dir auf keinen Fall wieder wehtun, aber ich brauche dich. Und…"

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und sah ihn dann lächelnd an.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Sie beobachtete wie Gils Augen größer wurden und sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„_Das_ konntest du mir nicht sagen?"

„Nein. Ich weiß, es ist albern… Wo wir doch verheiratet sind… Aber irgendwie… Ich weiß auch nicht. Entschuldige bitte."

Sara lächelte ihn nervös an.

„Freust du dich?"

„Oh Gott, Sara... Natürlich freue ich mich!"

Sara hatte vor Glück Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Gil glücklich und küsste sie.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", wollte Sara wissen nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Alles was du willst."

Sara lächelte.

„Gib mir diesen Ring zurück."

Gil küsste sie wieder und holte ihr dann den Ring vom Schreibtisch.

„Bist du dir sicher, Sara?"

„Gil.", sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie dich. Ich will dieses Kind gemeinsam mit dir großziehen. Ich will dich heiraten und sehr gerne hätte ich auch mein Bett wieder… Aber am meisten will ich dich wiederhaben."

Sie küsste ihn, nahm ihm den Ring ab und streifte ihn sich wieder über.

Jetzt bin ich endlich wieder komplett.", stellte sie freudestrahlend fest.

* * *

Und? Zu kitschig? Gar nicht gut? Das Chappi war echt eins der schwiergisten... Das und das Hochzeits-Chappi... Aber das ist nicht Thema jetzt. ICH WILL AUF DER STELLE EURE MEINUNG HÖREN! SONST GEHT ES NICHT WEITER! Oh, vielleicht wollt ihr das ja gar nicht... -Angst hab- 


	27. Stofftier

**Melly:** Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you... -versucht zu singen- Extra für dich! Viel Spaß und ich hoffe dir gefällt's...  
**Liz:** Natürlich geht es weiter, ich könnte dir das doch niemals antun! Thanks (sieh, ich hab's richtig geschrieben) für das Lob!  
**carrie:** Ich auch... -g- Nun ja, so viele werden es leider auch nicht... -lol-

Das Chappi ist für meine süße Melly, ich hab dich ganz dolle lieb meine Süße! Happy Birthday nochmal und einen wunderschönen Tag!

* * *

Stofftier

„Gil?"

„Ja, Sara, was ist?", fragte Gil etwas genervt, es war das fünfte Mal dass Sara irgendwas von ihm wollte und er war verdammt müde.

„Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen?"

Gil seufzte.

„Was denn?"

„Ich hätte so gerne ein Stofftier…"

„Ein Stofftier?"

„Ja, zum Kuscheln."

„Du kannst mit mir kuscheln."

„Aber ich will ein Stofftier!"

„Sara… Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen? Ich bin wirklich müde."

Sara schmollte.

„Du bist immer müde. Nie hast du Zeit für mich."

„Schwangere Frauen sind so was von anstrengend."

Gil stand auf und zog sich wieder an.

„Was für ein Stofftier willst du denn?"

„Einen Frosch. Einen weichen, grünen Frosch."

„Alles klar. Du bekommst deinen Frosch."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie, dann verließ er das Haus.

* * *

„Das hat aber lange gedauert.", beschwerte sich Sara.

Gil verdrehte die Augen, verkniff sich aber eine Anmerkung und gab ihr stattdessen ihren Frosch.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

Gil zog sich kommentarlos aus und legte sich wieder neben sie.

„Hey! Ich rede mit dir!"

„Sara, bitte. Ich musste erst einen weichen, grünen Frosch finden, okay? Kann ich jetzt endlich schlafen?"

„Sicher. Gute Nacht."

Sie nahm ihren Frosch in den Arm und schmiegte sich an Gil.

Eine Zeit lang war es still.

Dann…

„Gil?"

Er stöhnte auf.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ich weiß, ich nerve dich und du möchtest schlafen… Aber hast du dir schon überlegt wie unser Baby heißen soll?"

Gil gab auf und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Weißt du denn, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich bin da etwas altmodisch… Ist das okay für dich? Sonst können wir einen Test machen und sie sagen es halt nur dir…"

„Das ist völlig in Ordnung so."

Sara lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich."

Gil küsste sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du bist mein Leben, Sara.", flüsterte er.

Sara kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Lass uns schlafen, Gil. Du bist müde…"

„Ja, das bin ich allerdings. Aber wenn du noch reden möchtest…"

Sara grinste.

„Das ist wahnsinnig lieb von dir. Aber etwas musst du ja wenigstens schlafen."

„Das ist ein Wort.", meinte Gil und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Sara betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile.

/Er ist unglaublich süß zu mir… Dabei bin ich doch so anstrengend! Hach, ich bin so unglaublich glücklich/ (Sara)

Sie schloss die Augen und fing an von ihrer Zukunft zu träumen.

* * *

Gil weckte sie am Abend mit einem Kuss.

„Mhm…", machte Sara nur und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Wir gehen heute nicht zur Arbeit…", bestimmte sie während sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

„Das hört sich zwar wahnsinnig verlockend an, aber es geht nicht.", meinte Gil während er ihre Hände festhielt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Sara und küsste ihn.

Sie befreite ihre Hände aus seinem Griff, zog ihn auf sich, schlang ihre Beine um ihn und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

Sanft strich sie über seine Brust.

„Sara, nicht. Wir müssen arbeiten."

„Müssen wir nicht."

Sie warf sein Hemd vom Bett und öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Hose.

Gil konnte ihr nicht länger widerstehen und streifte ihr mit einer einzigen Bewegung das Nachthemd ab.

„Du machst mich verrückt, Sara. Einfach verrückt.", keuchte er bevor er anfing sie überall zu küssen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es war okay... -echt doll hoff- 


	28. Schwangerschaftsklamotten

**carrie:** Ja ja, weiß ich, aber ich wollte es Melly heute morgen schenken und es war nicht fertig, also habe ich es gesplittet... Hier hast du den zweiten Teil! Und wenn du mir noch mal was androhst, dann geht's nicht weiter... -jetzt auch anfang zu droh-  
**Melly:** Jep, habe ich. Das hier ist auch für dich, zur Feier des Tages gibt's einfach malzwei heute. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht...Aaaach, wolltest du etwa mehr Details? Melly, Melly... -g- Ich hab dich auch ganz dolle lieb...

Ich weiß, fast keine Handlung hier drin, im nächsten aber ganz bestimmt, okay?

* * *

Schwangerschaftsklamotten

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

„Ich kann es mir in etwa vorstellen."

„Oh nein, das kannst du nicht. Das kann man sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen."

Sara stützte sich auf ihren Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Das hört sich unglaublich toll an.", erklärte sie und küsste ihn.

„Gil, ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir schon gesagt habe… Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich gewesen wie mit dir."

„Ich auch nicht, Sara. Ich auch nicht."

„Ich liebe dich. Ich kann das nicht oft genug sagen."

„Kann ich gut verstehen.", grinste Gil. „Sara… Ich glaube jetzt müssen wir aber zur Arbeit…"

Sara seufzte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Okay… Aber beim Anziehen kannst du mir doch noch helfen, oder?"

Gil grinste.

„Aber sicher doch. Nur… Denkst du, dass wir dann noch hier wegkommen?"

„Sie müssen sich halt nur etwas beherrschen, Mr. Grissom! Dann geht auch das!"

„Das ist bei dir aber wahnsinnig schwer, Sara. Fast unmöglich."

„Gil, ich bitte dich! Ich bin im sechsten Monat schwanger! Ich sehe aus wie eine Kugel! Findest du das etwa sexy?"

„Schon, ja."

„Vollidiot.", kommentierte Sara und wollte aufstehen.

„Sara."

Gil hielt sie am Arm zurück, sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn an.

„Ja?"

„Egal wie dick du bist, du bist wunderschön."

„Liebe macht blind.", grinste Sara.

„Sara, sag das nicht. Bitte. Du weißt, dass du wunderschön bist. Und die Tatsache, dass das da" Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „unser Baby ist, macht dich noch schöner. Wenn das überhaupt geht."

„Gil, warum bist du so wahnsinnig lieb zu mir? Ich bin verdammt anstrengend und ich habe dir so wehgetan…"

„Hey."

Er zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Weil ich dich liebe. Ganz einfach weil ich dich liebe. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen und ich will es auch gar nicht."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Sara. Hör auf. Es ist okay, es ist wirklich okay."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, völlig sicher, Sara. Völlig."

Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara. Bitte vergiss das nie."

„Tu ich nicht. Du hast so viel für mich getan, ich…"

„Sara, bitte. Ich habe das alles für dich getan, weil ich es wollte. Ich wollte es, verstanden?"

„Verstanden.", flüsterte Sara leise.

„Und jetzt komm, Süße. Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Gil erhob sich und half ihr ebenfalls aufstehen.

* * *

„Gil?"

„Ja?"

Sara kam ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn etwas verlegen an.

„Ich glaube ich brauche neue Klamotten…"

Sie grinste schief und hielt ihre Hose hoch.

„Was ist falsch mit deinen Klamotten?"

Sara lachte.

„Nichts, aber ich bin schwanger, Gil. Ich brauche langsam mal Schwangerschaftsklamotten."

„Oh…"

„Gehst du mit mir einkaufen?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sicher."

Sara lächelte zurück und küsste ihn dann.

„Ich liebe dich."

* * *

„Und das hier?"

„Sara, du bist in allem wunderschön. Lass uns die Sachen bezahlen und nach Hause gehen."

„Um was zu tun?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, mal sehen. Unsere Schicht ist sowieso längst um und wir haben nichts Dringendes zu tun…"

„Oh doch, haben wir! Ich habe heute einen Arzttermin."

„Das hast du mir ja gar nicht erzählt."

„Habe ich nicht? Ich dachte ich hätte. Das tut mir Leid. Ich muss es irgendwie vergessen haben… Verzeihst du mir?"

„Ich würde dir alles verzeihen, Sara."

Sie lächelte.

„Kommst du mit zum Arzt?"

„Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann komme ich mit."

„Das ist brav.", grinste Sara.

Sie drehte sich um, verschwand wieder in der Umkleidekabine und zog sich um.

Dann gingen die beiden zur Kasse und bezahlten die Klamotten.

* * *

Ihr wisst ja was ihr zu tun habt... Aber zur Sicherheit kann ich's euch ja noch mal sagen: REVIEWS SCHREIBEN! -lol-  
Und Carrie: Du weißt was ich gesagt hab, keine Erpressversuche oder ähnliches mehr, verstanden?


	29. Eine Liebe fürs Leben

**Mimi:** Ich bin halt lieb... -gg- Och, ich bin auch versaut... Aber das hört sich immer so doof an, wenn ich's aufschreib. In meinem Kopf hab ich aber ne Fantasie davon.. -leicht rot werd- Ich hab dich auch mega lieb und tataa... Da ist auch schon das nächste - und damit das Letzte - Chappi. Ich hoffe, du magst es und es ist extra lang geworden (jedenfalls für meine Verhältnisse -lach-)  
**Carrie:** Ich bin dir doch nicht böse. Ich mag dich doch! ) Und sieh, hier hast du dein Chappi.  
**Lizzy:** Oh ja, viiiiieeel von mir gelernt... Aber ich will doch nicht so lange warten... Guck mal, das hier ist auch extra lang! -schnell auf was Gutes aufmerksam mach- Und mit Billy bin ich auch fast fertig! -versuch zu überzeugen- Tu mir das nicht an! Bitte! -bettel-  
**firegirl:** Jep! Das war meine Hundert! -freu- -Luftsprünge mach- -ausflipp- Tut mir Leid, aber ich freu mich doch so! Mein hunderstes Review! Danke, danke, danke! -bedank- -durchknuddel- Dafür habe ich dir ganz schönen Fluff hier rein geschrieben... -g-

Soooo... Hier ist euer Finale-Chappi! Ich hoffe doch, ihr mögt es... Und ich hab euch sogar ein Happy End geschrieben! Eigentlich sollte es überhaupt nicht so weit kommen, nicht mal das Baby war eingeplant, aber irgendwie haben sie sich selbstständig gemacht... -gg-

* * *

Eine Liebe fürs Leben

/Was ist, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist? Ich habe mich nicht wirklich geschont und…/ (Sara)

„Sara, geht es dir gut?"

„Was?"

„Ob es dir gut geht. Du siehst so besorgt aus."

„Ich… Ich habe Angst…"

„Wovor?", fragte Gil sanft nach.

„Was ist, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?"

Gil nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es wird alles in Ordnung sein."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Natürlich kann ich das. Es ist alles okay."

„Und wenn ich mich nicht genug geschont habe?"

„Sara, ich verspreche dir, es ist alles in Ordnung. Und wenn nicht, darfst du mich schlagen. Okay?"

Sara musste gegen ihren Willen lachen.

„Du bist verdammt süß."

Gil grinste.

„Das ist mein Job als dein Mann."

„Du-"

„Entschuldigen sie… Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara fuhr herum.

„Ja?"

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in Gils Arm, doch er sagte nichts.

„Wir freuen uns ihnen sagen zu können, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist."

Sara atmete erleichtert auf und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Was habe ich gesagt?"

Sara schlug nach ihm.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"

Gil grinste und half ihr hoch.

„Komm schon, wir haben noch was vor!"

„Was denn?"

„Lass dich überraschen!"

Sara lächelte.

„Aber gerne doch."

* * *

„Gil, was machen wir hier? Wo wollen wir hin?" 

„Jetzt warte doch mal ab."

„Sag mir wenigstens wohin wir fliegen!"

„San Fransisco."

„Frisco? Was wollen wir denn da?"

„Sara!", lachte Gil. „Kannst du dich nicht einmal überraschen lassen?"

Sara schmollte.

„Komm schon, Sara. Du willst dir doch die Überraschung nicht vermiesen?"

„Aber ich hasse warten!"

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Sara. Egal was du tust."

Sara seufzte.

„Ich frage ja schon gar nicht mehr."

„Gut so. Und jetzt komm, sonst verpassen wir noch unseren Flug!"

* * *

„Wow…" 

Sara drehte sich zu Gil um.

„Das ist ein wunderschöner Anblick!"

„Das finde ich auch. Was meinst du, warum ich das Hotel ausgesucht habe?"

„Und wir übernachten wirklich hier? In diesem 5 Sterne Hotel mit der unglaublichen Lounge und dem einfach nur noch umwerfenden Zimmer mit dem traumhaftesten Ausblick, den ich je gesehen habe?"

Gil musste über ihre Begeisterung lachen.

„Ja, Sara, das tun wir."

Sie küsste ihn.

„Das ist das zweitbeste Geschenk der Welt."

„Oh… Nur das Zweitbeste… Was ist denn das Beste?"

Sara lachte.

„Hey, nicht beleidigt sein. Das war gerade ein Kompliment. Aber Platz 1 ist und bleibt unser Baby in meinem Bauch."

„Und das ist auch gut so!"

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

Sie kam so nah, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten.

„Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Honey."

Sara umarmte ihn.

„Lass mich nie wieder los."

„Das werde ich nicht, Sara. Niemals."

Nach einiger Zeit flüsterte Gil: „Wenn wir heute noch mal essen wollen müssen wir uns jetzt fertig machen. Sonst ist unsere Reservierung futsch."

„Du hast nicht wirklich auch noch einen Tisch reserviert?"

„Nein, Honey. Ich habe ein Restaurant reserviert."

„Du hast _was_?"

Gil lächelte.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Und jetzt zieh bitte das Kleid an, das im Schrank hängt."

Immer noch vollkommen überwältigt von all diesen Dingen, die Gil für sie getan hatte, ging sie zum Schrank.

Als sie dann das Kleid sah, das nach ihrer Ansicht mindestens 1000 Dollar gekostet haben musste, fiel sie fast in Ohnmacht.

„Gil, komm doch bitte mal her!"

Gil folgte ihrer Aufforderung und stellte sich neben sie.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Wieso machst du das?"

„Wieso mache ich was, Honey?"

„Das alles hier! Das Hotel, das Restaurant, das Kleid…"

„Weil ich dich liebe. Du musst mal ausspannen."

„Du machst das alles nur für mich?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Oh, für mich hat es auch Vorteile…", grinste Gil, doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Du hast es verdient, Sara. Ich möchte dich einfach mal verwöhnen. Außerdem gehörst du in den Tagen, in denen wir hier sind, nur mir. Und das macht mich wahnsinnig stolz."

Sara grinste.

„Okay, überredet. Aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht bei mir, dass es so teuer war. Darauf nehme ich nämlich jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr!"

„Das ist okay."

* * *

Nachdem die beiden etwas später das Hotel verlassen hatten machten sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Restaurant. 

Die ganze Zeit über machten sie Scherze und lachten.

„Sara, wir haben noch… eine halbe Stunde.", stellte Gil nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest. „Lass mich dir etwas zeigen."

Neugierig folgte sie ihm.

„Gil, wo willst du hin?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Mach die Augen zu."

Sara gehorchte und ließ sich von ihm führen.

„Augen auf."

Sara brachte kein Wort heraus, so überwältigt war sie von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Direkt vor ihr stand ein Springbrunnen, dahinter die gerade untergehende Sonne.

Sie kannte diesen nur Ort zu gut.

Wie oft war sie hier gewesen…

„Gil, warum sind wir hier?"

„Honey, das ist der Ort, wo ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Das ist der Ort wo ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich liebe dich, Sara. Ich will, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst. Und ich will, dass du glücklich bist."

Sara liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich bin glücklich.", flüsterte sie.

Sie zog ihn zu sich ran.

„Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie gerade in diesem Moment."

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es, als gäbe es nur die beiden und die Welt würde stillstehen.

Und beide waren sich sicher, ihre Liebe würde ein Leben lang reichen.

**Ende

* * *

**

Entschuldigt die vielen 'Honeys'... Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen... -g- Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Wenn nicht, dann halt nicht... -trotzig bin- Meine Reviews will ich trotzdem, und zwar pronto! Ich hab mir doch extra Mühe gegeben...


End file.
